Ghostly Phenomenon
by FearIsButFearItself
Summary: Kanda died when he was eighteen, and after his death, his brother committed suicide. No one can see them, except Allen Walker, as far as they know, and Allen's left in charge of figuring out who murdered Kanda. YULLEN ALERT!
1. Prologue

Fibfi-Chan: -sitting on a solid chocolate throne and is using Deke's back as a foot rest- BLANK, MASQUERADE, DISCLAIMER! ANGEL, START BAKING CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES AND BROWNIES FOR THE REVIEWERS!

Angel: Kay Kay! –skips off to the kitchen-

Blank & Masquerade: Fibfi-Chan doesn't own D. Gray-Man, Deke doesn't either, neither does Angel, or us. –goes into the kitchen to help Angel bake-

Deke & Fibfi-Chan: READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

I walked into his room, quietly cussing under my breath. I hate my life. Cross Marian, my legal guardian, stole all my money. AGAIN. I was now totally broke and couldn't even buy a cup of coffee! I walked over to my desk and started writing in my journal. Yes. You heard that right. I, Allen Walker, a GUY, had a journal and wrote in it everyday.

My Anger Management teacher told me to start venting my feelings out in this, and that it should help me with keeping calm.

"Having fun, Moyashi?" A sudden voice said behind me, jerking me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw an eighteen year old boy laying stomach down on my bed. He was looking hot, as always, and how I wished I could touch him…and his hair! It looked so smooth and shinny! Oh My God how I want to pet it…

"It's Allen, BaKanda! A-L-L-E-N! Or are you to DENSE to understand that?" I said/yelled at him. And what did he do in response, might you ask? He smirked. SMIRKED. That bastard smirked. At MY anger! WHAT IS HIS ISSUE?

Okay, so maybe I DO have _some_ anger issues, but it's not my fault! I was born this way!

Okay, you probably have a LOT of questions by this point, so, I guess I'll answer them.

The teens name was Kanda Yu. As already said, he was eighteen years old. His hair was long smooth and shiny, and its color was black, with a tint of dark blue. His eyes matched his hair and looked…well…dead, simply put. He LOVES getting on my nerves. It seems like his number one hobby, although I don't really blame him. I mean, when you can't touch anything, life gets pretty boring.

"Sooo, Moyashi-"

"IT'S ALLEN!"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, what are you gonna do tonight?" Kanda asked casually.

My eyes widened. Last time he asked this question, he tagged along with me to the mall, then blew it up with a bomb. Where he got the bomb, I don't even know.

As if reading my mind, he chuckled slightly and said "Come on, I wont blow anything up this time! Promise!"

I sighed. Why was he making this so hard? Wait, why was **I **making this so hard? I mean…he's a ghost! It's not like anyone'll see him. Well, except on the off chance that there'll be a psychic there or something.

Oh? What? I didn't mention that he was a ghost before? Well, I just thought that you'd catch on to the hints I was giving you. Like, 'I mean, when you can't touch anything, life gets pretty boring.' And ' He's a ghost!' AND 'It's not like anyone'll see him. Well, except on the off chance that there'll be a psychic there or something. ' 'His eyes matched his hair and looked...well...dead, simply put.' . Are you catching on now? I hope so.

Anyway, I sighed and said, finally giving up "FINE! You can come! Lena, Lavi, and I are all going to the movies to see Twilight!"

Kanda's eyes widened and he started laughing. LAUGHING. Okay, I knew Kanda for a REALLY long time. Ever since we were kids! Before he died! But, I never, NEVER, heard him laugh like this. Usually he'd just let out a small noise that resembled a laugh, but never a real one. So, you know what I did? The super logical thing I did after I heard his angelic laughter? Fainted. That's right, the Al-Might Allen Walker FAINTED. Because his dead best friend and mega crush was LAUGHING. I am the most pitiful thing on the planet. Well…really, I come right after Mr. Tiedoll, Kanda's adopted father. When Kanda died, Tiedoll and his other adoptive sons were all REALLY upset. Tiedoll got a poodle and named it Yu-Chan, Marie started listening to all the music Kanda always listened to, Chouji started reading all the books Kanda loved, and Daysia? Daysia committed suicide. Whenever I'm not here or asleep, Kanda and Daysia always scare the living crap outta everyone. Sometimes they go on their Hauntings for weeks on end. It's really quite amusing…

But Daysia committing suicide just worsened things and made Tiedoll buy ANOTHER poodle and name it Daysia. Yeah, the two poodles hump eachother all the time now, but, that's not the point. Although, it's sad how pitiful Tiedoll and his humping poodles are… anyway, right as my world faded to black, I heard Kanda laughing even HARDER than before. Oh man, how I wish I could revive him and kill him even more brutally then he already was. But, that was another problem. I don't know _how _he _was_ killed.

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: HEY PEEPS, WHATS UP? –does a lame rapper poes-

Deke: YO YO YO! YALL LIKE DA STORY? –also does a lame rapper poes-

Angel & Blank: -walk into the room with brownies and chocolate chip cookies for the reviewers and freeze and pale-

Masquerade: -walkes in behind them and peep over their shoulders and starts laughing- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? HAHAHAH! MAN, THIS IS HILARIOUS!

Blank: -murmurs- Oh My God…someone gorge my eyes out so I can't see this…oh, wait…never mind…it's already tattooed into my brain…it wont ever go away…. –starts mumbling to himself-

Angel: …well…forgetting this, didja all like the story? Did ya hate it? Review so we can know what you all want and so we can improve it! If you review, you'll get brownies and chocolate chip cookies!

Deke, Blank, Fibfi-Chan & Masquerade: YAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!


	2. Murder Or Suicide? I Think Murder

Fibfi-Chan: Ahem, today, me and Angel-Poo will write this chapter, and it will be good!

Angel: It will be the best thing ever! Wait...Angel-Poo! WTF!

Fibfi-Chan: -ignores- And you will love it and propose to it!

Angel: -gives in and forgets about it- Yes you will!

Deke & Blank: We'll make the cookies! –run off to make cookies-

Masquerade: And I'll just sit here and watch you two write!

* * *

I blinked myself awake and stared up at the ceiling, confused. It was three months after his death, and I didn't know how he died. Weren't we best friends…? Shouldn't I know this? Wouldn't he have told me?

I looked around the room and saw Kanda staring at a page in my book, MY book, Maximum Ride. WHY THE HELL WAS HE READING MY BOOK! It's okay Allen. Calm yourself. Caaaaaaallllllmmmm. Breath in. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Okay. Allen-Chan better now!

ANYway, back to where I left off. Kanda was staring at a page in, MY book, Maximum Ride. Although, it's technically James Patterson's, that's just my copy of it. Anyway, he was staring at a random page in the book with his face being a combination of boredom, epic boredom, and extreme boredom. And, much to my shock, Daysia was sitting beside him, staring at the exact same spot in the book with the same expression. That fact alone made me giggle.

Kanda looked up from the book and stared at me blankly while Daysia still stared at the page, expression still unwavering. "Oi, Walker, can you turn the page for us? It's just getting to the good part, and, we, well…can't. You know, it comes with the whole, 'I'm dead and can't touch anything but get teased and tormented by it 24/7' deal."

I blinked and sat up, now fully facing him. "Sure, Kanda. Sorry I was just thinking." I got up from the floor and turned the page for him, although, my face apparently showed that something was bugging me, because Kanda's face went serious and Daysia said, without looking up from the book, now reading the next page as if he could _feel _my expression, "What's bugging you, Allen-Walker-Of-So-Called-Epicness?"

I sighed and paused for a moment, trying to come up with a good excuse. 'Okay, what things usually bug me?' I asked my self as I ran a list of things through my head that bugged me.

1. Cross Marian and his womanizing ways

2. Tiedoll's humping poodles

3. How Marie knows exactly where everything is even though he's blind

4. How Chaoji can eat that much and not explode

5. Why Tyki Mikk always tries to rape me

6. Why Kanda always calls me Moyashi

7. Do Reever and Komui have a 'thing'

8. Why can I see ghosts

And, last but not least,

9. How did Kanda die? Murder, or suicide?

I came back to reality only to see Kanda waving his hand in-front of my face, saying "Moyahi? Hellooooooo? Earth to Moyashi-Chan!"

I blinked and visibly jumped back while yelling "WHAT THE HELL? KANDA!" Then I tried to do something incredibly stupid. Most likely the most stupid thing anyone could ever do. I bet not even the creator of Disney Channel could do something this stupid.

Wait…they most likely would do something even more stupid then this, I mean, they _did _make Disney Channel, for cryin out loud! I don't think anyone, _anyone, _could beat that act of epic stupidness! I mean, with all the constant and lame drama with rich spoiled brats getting upset with their rich dads, who do everything and anything for them, just because they don't get a new pair of shoes, lie, or break the rules and get in trouble for it! (well, not the shoes part, I mean, why would they get in trouble for wanting a new pair of shoes? Unless they nag their dad to death then he gets sick of it then grounds them.) **AND **remember that _all this _makes Disney Channel the channel for PMSing chicks and guys with nothing better to do.

Anyway, back to the incredibly stupid thing of epic stupidness I did. I screamed out "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" in an epic voice of epicness *cough*not*cough* as I pulled back my arm, not noticing Kanda and Daysia's amused expressions, closed the gap between my fingers and my hands by turning them into fists, charged forward, shot my left arm forward, even though I broke it last year and it _just_ got out of it's cast last week, and, wait for it….

And, I, WAIT. Drum roll please. Thank you. A moment of stupidness like this deserves it.

Anyway, I…I…

I actually tried to _punch _him.

**PUNCH **him.

If you don't know _how _or _why _this is so incredibly stupid of me, or just forgot, Kanda was a _ghost_. He couldn't touch anything, and nothing, _nothing, _could touch him_. _Hence the reason why this was so stupid of me.

Can you guess what happened next? If you can't, something's wrong with you.

Like, really. I punch at someone that can't be touched or touch anything, because everything goes _strait through him._ Can you guess now? Yes, that's right. I hit the ground, feeling a LOT of pain shoot through my left arm, that I'll repeat incase you weren't paying attention, _just got out of it's cast last week._ And, oh what else?

Well, there was a moment of silence before I heard laughing and then realized that there was blood dripping down my face. _BLOOD. _If I didn't mention this before, I'm horrified of blood. It scares me to _death. _So, what epicly awesome thing did I do this time, ask you? I screamed. Screamed like the little girl I really am. And no, it was _not_ a manly scream. In-fact, it was the most unmanly scream in the whole damn universe. Not even a _five-year-old GIRL _could scream girlier then this!

"_**BLOOD! OH MY FLIPPIN GOLDFISH, I'M GONNA DIE!" **_I screamed as I started running around the room at top speed as more blood trickled down my face, increasing my screams and Kanda and Daysia's laughing fit.

"_**SOMEBODY CALL 911! CALL LENALEE! CALL LAVI! CALL CROSS! HELP******__! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _I yelled as I continued to run around the room screaming at the top of my lungs. And, of course, with Kanda's murder, all the adults and _everyone_ was immediately worried when they heard my screams begin and they called Cross home from work. And he, belive it or not, was very protective of me, so he came rushing home. And of course all this happened a few minutes ago and he was home now, and Lenalee and Lavi came rushing over as soon as he pulled into the drive-way.

I heard the front door open and continued screaming and running around in circles while Kanda and Daysia were both re-killing them-selves with their laughter. Really, it wasn't _that_ funny!

Just as I thought that, my bedroom door slammed open and Lenalee, Lavi, and Cross took in the scene with once worried, but now dead-pan expressions.

There, in the huge room, I was, running in circles screaming some random crap about blood, and there seemed to be people laughing in the background. The laughter wasn't loud, but not quiet either. And that fact alone made them pale incredibly, since they couldn't see Kanda and Daysai, since, like i've said so many times before, _they were ghost._

Cross glared at me, obviously pissed, and ground out, not even noticing the blood "Allen…why the _hell_ are you screaming? You **KNOW **that there's a murderer out there! Don't go screaming at the top of your lungs! It makes everyone think that your being killed, _and_ so far, that's how we're thinking that Kanda kid died!"

The laughter in the background stopped right then, not even leaving a trace that it was there. I stopped running and froze, obviously not liking this conversation anymore, and that was when everyone noticed the blood dripping down my face.

Lenalee and Lavi's eyes went wide and they both rushed over to me, shocked. "ALLEN! YOUR BLEEDING!"

I glared at Lavi for that obvious remark and said "I know that dip-shit!" Then I turned to Cross and yelled "What the hell Cross? What. The. Hell. He was _murdered? _**MURDERED!" **

Everyone seemed, no _were, _taken about by my little outburst and cursing. Even though, they were all probably thinking the same thing _'That British accent makes him __**so sexy! **__Even when he's cursing and yelling~!' _"HAHAHAH! THOSE FOOLS! WITH MY SEXY AND AMAZING BRITISH ACCENT, AND MY AWESOMENESS _COMBINED_ I WILL TAKE, OVER, THE, WORLD!"

I blinked as I realized that everyone was staring at me with dead-pan expressions, and I heard my voices echo just ending. And then it struck me. Oh My Gopher, I think i'm bi-polar and have random disese! And, OH MI GEE, I yelled that random phrase out for all to hear! Not the bi-polar one, but the evil and crazy one about my accent.

I just chuckled nervously and said "Sorry, I didn't take my medicine yet. Can you all, like, go? I'm fine!" I ended my little speech with a grin and intended for it to be a happy moment, but all the blood pouring down my face kinda ruined the effect.

They all just stared at me then slowly backed up, and Lenalee said "Okay then Allen…we'll just…leave you to it…we'll be back in a few hours so we can go see the movie…" And then they were gone, and I turned back to Kanda and asked;

"So, Kanda. How _did _you die? Murder or suicide?"

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: Oh my flipping goldfish, we just finished writing that!

Angel: And~ with me and Fibfi-Chan's powers of epic awesomeness, we finally finished this!

Fibfi-Chan: YEAH! IT ONLY TOOK US ALL NIGHT AND ALMOST ALL OF TODAY~

Fibfi-Chan & Angel: -hold hands, jump around in circles singing 'YAY YAY YAY' over and over-

Masquerade, Blank, & Deke: -stare blankly at Fibfi-Chan and Angel wondering what the hamster is wrong with them-

Blank: Review and we'll give you cookies. Although, your brave to have read that, so we'll give you cookies anyway. But, if you review, you'll get even more cookies than before!

Fibfi-Chan & Angel: YAY YAY YAY! –jump over to Masquerade, Deke, & Blank and hold out their arms in their on little way of saying for them to join in the yaying-

Masquerade, Deke & Blank: Ahh, what the heck? Why not!

Fibfi-Chan, Angel, Masquerade, Deke & Blank: -all holding hands forming a huge circle, jumping up and down while slowly turning counter clockwise, all screaming 'YAY YAY YAY'-

Some Random Chick Whose Name Turns Out To Be Transformers, But You Don't Know That: -pops up in the window, and looks around the room, then her eyes lock onto the huge plate of cookies and a huge evil grin plasters onto her face-

Fibfi-Chan, Angel, Masquerade, Deke & Blank: -all still chanting 'YAY YAY YAY' and fully oblivious to the weird ninja like girl in the window-

Transformers: -climbs through the window, and tip toes over to the plate of cookies, looks around to make sure that no one is watching, picks it up, giggles evily, and runs bock out the window, not even leaving a trace that she was there. Well, except, yaknow, the spray painted words all over the walls that say 'TRANFORMERS WAZ, LIKE, TOTALLY HERE! AND, LIKE, TOTALLY DID THIS! AND STOLE ALL THE COOKIES!'

Fibfi-Chan, Angel, Masquerade, Deke & Blank: -all hear the window break, stop jumping around and screaming, look at the walls, freeze, see the broken window, pale a bit, and _then _see the cookies gone and they all pale incredibly and pass out-

Transformers: -pops up in the window- REVIEW PLEASE! –cackles evily and disappears-


	3. Kanda's Fluffy Hair!

Fibfi-Chan: -grins evily- Heres an awesome and crazy chapter that Masquerade wrote and Deke and Blank beta'ed!

Masquerade, Angel, Deke, & Blank: We own nothing!

Fibfi-Chan: Neither do I, well, except these cookies for the reviewers! Although, someone _did _steal them last time…

* * *

Kanda's eyes were…different as I looked into them. They looked…unsettling. As if he was looking strait into my soul. I shivered as goosebumps traveled up from my toes, up my legs, on my stomach, and all the way to the top of my head, for no apparent reason. Yeah, it's not apparent if you can't see something that's _trans_parent.

The thing that gave me goosebumps, you wonder? Kanda. He may be perfect in every way that's perfect, but, oh my possum he was the scariest thing known to man, and being a ghost just added onto the title he earned when he was five.

Anyway, If you saw the creepy grin that Kanda gave, it would make you want to scream and faint, which, I was barley able to keep myself from doing. That…that image of his grin…it's…it's imbedded into my mind…_forever._ It will _never go away. _If you want to try and imagine it yourself, just imagine the Chesire Cat from Alice In Wonderland. Imagine _his _grin. Imagine it on Kanda's face. With his bangs covering his eyes, his head tipped back a bit, the insane evil laughter that escaped from his lips, his oh so plush and gorgeous lips that I just wanted to nibble on more than anything, and the next words that spilled from that oh so perfect mouth made me start crying from fear. _CRYING. _

Kanda's grin widened as he said in a voice that said that he was either crazy, bi-polar…or just evil. I vote all of the above. "Murder or Suicide, hmm?" Were the first words, that made me and Daysia both shivering and on the brink of crying even more, then Kanda said, with his voice rising at the end "Why does it have to be the two? One, or the other? Picking one, and leaving the other behind? Why not _both? _Can't _that _happen? And if not, tell me, _why?_"

Me and Daysia both whimpered at the same time, as Kanda started cackling evil, as he _obviously _just lost his non-existent mind.

Daysia leaned over and whispered something in my ear, looking frightened and acting as if it was the most important thing on earth, and that he couldn't just poof himself away to somewhere safe while Kanda was in crazy mode. "Allen, I'm sorry! I've been meaning to tell you this all day, but you seemed so happy and I just didn't want to ruin it!"

I blinked confused then said in a nice and worried voice, "Sorry about what, Daysia? Just tell me."

Daysia shuddered as Kanda's cackles got louder and then Daysia whispered in my ear "You know those mitarshi dango's that you bought earlier?"

Did…did he just mention _my _mitarshi dango's in a conversation, as if something bad happened to them? Or just mention them at all? _MY _mitarshi dango? Nice and worried mode gone.

Book Of Allen, Lesson One: Never, ever, _ever, _mention Allen's mitarshi dango in a conversation. Or even think about them. For Allen will get angry. And when Allen's angry, he will kick you. And rip off your head, stab it onto a stick, drench it in gasoline, light it with a match, and parade it around the city. Then go back to your dead body and poke it with a stick. Constantly. For three years.

I glared at Daysia evily then ground out, fully ignoring his horrified 'eep', "_What, ABOUT my mitarshi dango?"_

He covered his face and just barley mumbled out, hoping that I wouldn't hear "I…ate…them…" Don't ask me how a ghost can eat mitarshi dango. For the Kung Fo Action Jesus, Allen Edition, does not know.

I was frozen on the spot, then I screeched at the top of my lungs "_YOU DID __**WHAT!"**_ Then he poofed away, only to come back another day to face my wrath. Oh yes, that bastard WILL be back! He WILL be! And when he does, he'll face my _never ending wrath!_

I then turned back to Kanda, with my anger fully forgotten, who apparently got bored and fell asleep on the bed, looking so cute and cuddley~! Like a kitty cat~! And look at his hair! The beautiful _hair! _Look at how the sunshine just shines over it, and makes it look so warm! I reached out to touch it, only to feel air, then I remembered that he _was a ghost._

Wow…I'm an idiot huh? He's been dead for three months and I keep forgetting that he's a ghost, even when I try to touch him _daily. _And, about the being super angry one moment, the happy and giggly the next, I'm thinking that _those _are the signs for bi-polar dieses that my Anger Management Teacher told me to look out for. But, just let me get one thing strait…I'M NOT FLUFFY BUNNY BI-POLAR! Ooooh~! Bunny's~! I bet that Kanda's hair is softer than theirs~! Yeah…my Anger Management Teacher told me that I _may _be obsessed with Kanda's hair, and that I obsess with it to much, _and _that I need to stop comparing everything with it, _and I fully deny it! _ Gosh, I don't even know _how S_he figured out that I compare everything with it…and always think about it…and when we were kids and we used to have sleepovers I would never sleep, just stay up all night constantly petting Kanda's hair with both my hands at once with a _really _deranged smile on my face. She confronted me about _that _one last week.

'_Allen, remember when you were a little kid, when you and Kanda Yu would always have sleep overs and you wouldn't sleep, just stay up all night with some creepy and deranged smile on your face while you pet Kanda's hair non-stop?'_

'_Uhm…are…are you stalking me?'_

'…_maybe, but just answer the question.'_

'_Yeah, I do remember…'_

"_Mmmhmmm…you see, I think that has something to do with your obsession with his hair.'_

'_WHAT! I'M NOT OBSESSED WITH IT!'_

'_Then why do you compare it to everything and everyone, and always imagine how soft it is?'_

'_Uhm…are you…are you stalking my brain?'_

Yeah…that _still _creeps me out. How did she figure it out…

I then picked up my phone and texted Lavi. _Hey, did you find out if the cops have found anything at the murder scene?_

After a few moments he replyed back saying _Actually, it was called off. I didn't think it'd get anywhere, and I just didn't trust them. Besides, they wouldn't find anything._

My eyes widened as I texted back. _WHAT! WHY? UGH! YOU MAKE NO SENSE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TRUST THEM!_

I waited a few minutes for a reply, and when I got none, I smashed my phone up against the wall while saying a rather colorful string of curse words.

And, some new questions to be added to my list of questions, 'Why does Lavi seem so fine with Kanda's murder and not want anyone to investigate into it?', 'Why does Daysia seem to be guilty about something _other _then eating my mitarshi dango?', 'Why did Tiedoll buy humping poodles?', 'Why do I talk to myself?', 'Why did Kanda fully avoide my question with even _more _questions?', 'Why does Lenalee wear such short skirts?' and last but not least 'Why am I so obsessed with Kanda's soft, silky, perfect, shiny hair?'

I stood up from the bed, smiled at Kanda's sleeping figure, and ran down the stairs, screaming about someone eating my mitarshi dango.

* * *

Masquerade: YES! I DID IT! I WROTE THE CHAPTER! –does happy dance-

Fibfi-Chan: -passed out on the floor from eating to much cookie doh-

Blank & Deke: Review please~!

Angel: We'll give you cookies if you do!

Soon To Be Reviewers: OMG'S YES! WE'LL TOTALLY REVIEW FOR COOKIES!

Angel: -cackles evily-


	4. It's A Full Moon!

Fibfi-Chan: HELLO ALL! TODAY, WE ARE UPDATING!

Blank: For all of you people who love the story, we try to update on these days of the month~

2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, 10th, 12th, 14th, 16th, 18th, 20th, 22nd, 24th, 26th, 28th, 30th!

Deke: So, check our profile on those days and see if it's updated, if the storys not completed by next month, which I highly doubt it will be, and if it _is _updated, read it, and review it!

Angel: And~ We're making you all cookies today~

Masquerade: Although their from a tube, they should still be good~!

Angel: They _smell _good~!

Masquerade: Lets go watch them cook!

Angel: Okay!

Angel & Masquerade: -skip off to the kitchen-

Fibfi-Chan, Deke & Blank: Now, READ!

* * *

I stormed down the stairs screaming at the top of my lungs "WHO THE HELL IS EATING _MY _MITARSHI DANGO, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE PUNCHING IN YOUR FACE!"

Right after I said that, I heard two all familiar voices franticly whispering. Why were they franticly whispering…?

I kicked open the kitchen door and froze as wave after wave of anger came over me, and with every wave, it just made my anger worse and worse.

I stared into the kitchen with my eyes being a combination of shock and anger, as Lenalee and Lavi stared back at me with wide and frightened eyes as they stood there frozen with their arms **full **of _my _mitarshi dango. Wait, full's an understatement. More like _**over flowing. **_Oh My God, I really want to kill those two right now. Must repress killing urges. Must repress killing urges. Most repress killing urges. Must repress- OH MY FUCKIN GOD I CAN'T DO THIS!

They both flinched back as my eyebrow twitched then, they both screamed as I yelled at the top of my lungs, "DIE LAVI, DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" As I lept onto the poor soul and started beating up the screaming boy.

As I was evily screaming at Lavi, Lenalee was frozen on the spot like, like…a…a car! Wait, no, cars move. More like, a horse! Wait no, those move too… Okay, she was frozen like…a…a….a….

_Statue? _

YES! OH MY GOD YES! SHE WAS FROZEN LIKE A STATUE! …wait…why…why is there a voice in my head…oh my god, I just reached a new level of insane…

_No you didn't Allen. You were never insane to begin with._

Wait…are…aren't _you _my Anger Management Teacher…?

…_shit._

SO YOU **ARE** STALKING MY BRAIN!

I was yanked out of my conversation with my Anger Management Teacher, although, i've got no idea how she got into my head, when I heard Cross yell over all the screaming and yelling "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT DECIPLE!" And then I was _fully _knocked out of my thoughts when my head collided with the floor, causing a loud 'crack' to echo through the room, and everyone to look at me with wide eyes and worried expressions.

I blinked as I sat up, then I remembered why I was so pissed. And, just as I was about to get back up and kick some butt, Kanda popped out of nowhere and whispered in my ear, "Don't even think about it." I, of course, like the idiot I am, didn't even notice him come over, so, guess what thing I did _this _time.

No, I did not faint again.

No, I didn't get turned incredibly on by his amazingly hot voice in my ear, although I wanted to.

NO. I did _not _scream "KANDA KUN, MY HERO~" And jump up to hug him, only to fall down flat on my butt.

But that last one's pretty close…

I jumped, shocked by the sudden appearance, and yelled "OH MY GOD, KANDA YOU IDIOT! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" And, of course, the three in the room just _had _to of heard that. And, even worse, they heard Kanda reply.

"Well Moyashi, I got sick of watching Tiedoll's humping poodles, heard yelling and screams, so I came down here to see what's wrong, and, tada! You were trying to strangle Lavi for eating your mitarshi dango's. Big shocker there! God, how much more pathetic can you get?"

Everyone in the room stared at Kanda, fully horrified. Huh…how can they see him?

"To answer your unsaid yet loudly thought question Moyashi, anyone can see me on a full moon, and, well…it's a full moon." He said all matter of factly. Ugh! Why must he be like that!

Lenalee fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face, Cross was standing there, staring at Kanda, _my _Kanda, with a dumbstruck expression, while Lavi, who was staring in shock and amazement, managed out "Yu…were…weren't you…dead…?"

Kanda just smirked and said, still in that annoying as hell tone "Well, yeah. But, as I already said, It's a full moon. Although, we can only talk for a few minutes. Me and Daysia have some people who're investigating my death to scare. I'll only answer one of your questions, though, just to be nice."

I watched as Lenalee wiped away her tears and stood up, sniffled, then said "Kanda…I have one question that everyone in the state wants to know. Were…were you…murdered…or…was, it…suicide?"

Lavi's eye widened as he took out his camera and started recording, finally realizing that we have to record this or no one'll belive us.

There was a small silence then Cross said, as once again everyone ignored me and paid attention to the glory hog…AGAIN. "Well Kanda. Answer her. Did someone murder you, or did you commit suicide? And, if you were murdered, who did it?"

I chose this time to regain myself the attention and pointed out, now using a sickeningly sweet matter of fact tone that only idiots who are to full of themselves use "But, Master, didn't Kanda say that he'll only answer one question? You asked two."

Lavi nodded and said "He _does _have a point, Cross."

Master Cross now turned to glare at Lavi, _and stoped paying attention to me, may I add_, and said "I can't belive you! You're siding with the kid who tried to _murder you _less then **five minutes ago**, over _**mitarshi dango**_!"

Lavi just blinked then shrugged, before saying "Well…he _did_ have a pretty good point, and besides! It was in the past."

A low chuckle then emitted through the room and all heads turned to Kanda, who was smirking at us, obviously amused. _Amused. _With **me! **No one gets amused with me and gets away with it!

Just as I was about to get up and punch him, my Anger Management Teacher popped in and said _Allen-Chan! Don't make the mistake of trying to punch him again! Your not __**that **__stupid…_

I sighed and turned to Kanda, now once again getting over the fact that my Anger Management Teacher hacked into my mind, and said "Kanda…are you going to answer our questions or not? I _really _am getting sick of dealing with your not answering demeanor everyday…"

Kanda walked over to the wall soundlessly with his head hanging down, then, as he put on hand on the wall, he turned his back to us, with a grin plastered onto his face, then he said in a cheery tone "It was murder. Just like the police suspected. And, about who did it…lets just say that it's someone very close to all of you. Maybe physically, or maybe emotionally. Your pick." And then, with a cheery chuckle, he disappeared through the wall, leaving us all standing there, dumbstruck, with the same question running through all our minds. 'Physically, or emotionly? What the _hell _does he mean by **THAT!**'

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: Everyone! Blank wrote this chapter, and we all agreed that it's the best one _yet_!

Angel: It gave me _goosebumps_ from all the mystery!

Masquerade: It made _me _cry!

Deke: It made **me** wonder what the hells wrong with us.

Blank: And it made ME wonder why you all barley let me write!

Angel: …well…sometimes…your storys, are…

Masquerade: Creepy, simply put.

Blank: -sulks in emo corner-

Fibfi-Chan: Well…the batch of cookies we made from a tube _sucked! _So, you reviewers are getting homemade brownies today!

Deke: See that? Down there? That little blue button? Yeah, click it. Then, write something about this story in the little box. You know you want to.

Angel & Masquerade: AND YOU'LL GET BROWNIES! WITH CHOCOLATE CHIPS!


	5. Oh Mighty Chicken!

Fibfi-Chan: Well, Angels spending the night at her friends house, so, we'll just skip pretending to be her.

Blank: FIBFI-CHAN! YOU FREAKIN PUT JUSTIN BIEBER ONTO MY I-POD! WTF!

Fibfi-Chan: …well…I like him…

Deke: Hey, I just put the cup-cakes for the reviewers in the oven. And…Oh…My…God…Blank's mad…I've spent every day of my life with him and annoyed him to no end, but, I've never seen him mad…

Fibfi-Chan: …I sorta put Justin Bieber on his i-pod…

Masquerade: Oh my god Fibfi! You know how much he hates that guy!

Blank: -being held back by Deke and Masquerade while Fibfi-Chan runs for her life-

Deke & Masquerade: Ignore Blank's little outburst and read!

* * *

There was a man, dressed in all black and white, standing there, in front of me, holding a gun with smoke coming out of the barrel, with a firm hold. I couldn't make out his face though, he was to far away, but I could tell that he had a black bowlers hat on, shadowing his eyes.

Laying on the ground, a few feet in front of him, motionless and pale, yet, covered in a dark substance, that I was guessing was blood, was a person, looking around eighteen, with long black hair with a small blue tint, tied in a low pony tail, and was wearing a black v-neck shirt, dark blue, baggy, and ripped up denim jeans, and black combat boots, but I couldn't see his face, since it was facing away from me.

He looked so familiar, yet…not. I can't explain it, but, there was something about him that made my mind scream 'I know him!', but, It also made my heart throb painfully and tears sting at my eyes, threatening to fall.

I tried to move, to get closer to the scene to save the boy, but, I realized that I couldn't. It felt as if I was rooted to the ground. As if…I had cement gluing my feet to the ground.

I looked down, trying to see what was holding me down, keeping me from running to the scene to help, and felt my heart stop in mid beat, and my mind start racing, as I realized, that, I couldn't see my body, but, I still _felt _it.

I went to put my hand in front of my face, checking to see if that was still visible, but, I found that I couldn't move _that_ either.

_What's wrong with me? What's happing? Why can't I move? I can't just stand here and watch that poor person die! _Were the thoughts running through my head, as I franticly tried to speak, but found that when I opened my mouth, no sound came out. Not even a little squeak!

Now I was franticly trying to figure out what to do, as I saw the guy who murdered the teen walk towards him, and kneel down, with a scary aura around him.

A few seconds later, He looked up at me and my heart stopped fully, one hundred percent, as I saw his face. I couldn't belive this! The person who murdered that teen, the person who was holding the gun that went through the poor boys heart, the person staring right at me, and standing just a few feet away, was-

I jolted up in my bed covered in cold sweat and gasping for air as the memory of my dream blurred so much that I couldn't even remember it, except that a boy was shot through the heart, and the murderer was someone that scared me to no end, but, besides that, I couldn't remember anything about it. _Anything._

It was a few days after the full moon, and Lavi, Lenalee, Cross, and I have all become murder suspects, but then we were all cleared and proven innocent. I don't know why, but I feel as if they made a _huge _mistake by doing that. _**HUGE. **_

I blinked as I began wondering what time it was, looked around for a clock, fully missing the clock **right beside me**, just like the smart teenaged boy I am. _NOT._ I'm probably the dumbest being on earth! Well…not including the humping poodles…I mean, how can the be so dumb, that they hump eachother even though their both GUYS! Unless…they're doing secret yaoi photoshoots and are just practicing for it…huh. That's actually really possible…

Anyway, after about what felt like three hours later, and _was_ three hours later, as my Anger Management Teacher told me, I finally found my alarm clock! Yay! But, that only happened because Kanda got bored of watching me be an idiot and told me where it was. Yeah…lets just keep that to ourselves, 'kay? Cross thinks I'm finally getting smart, and I don't want him to be smacked in the face with the fact that a brick can, and _has _beaten me in an I.Q. test. As did that pile of dog crap…and the worm…and the leaf…and the piece of paper…and my Dr. Pepper.

Hey, here's a fun fact! Did you know that the bubbles in soda are _really _farting yeast? Ya know, yeast. The stuff that makes the holes in bread? Yeah, it's really alive. And, you know that all the clear and yellow stuff in eggs? Yeah, it's really chicken period. Just wanted to say that.

Anyway, my eyes widened as I realized the most important thing in the whole world. The thing that can save man-kind, or end it. The thing that can make the apocalypse come early. The thing that can solve why diet soda is said to be better for you then real soda, even though it's overloaded with chemicals.

I…saw…WAIT! I need a drum roll! Those things are epic!

Thank you, now, anyway, as I was saying, I…saw…

A HUGE PILE OF KENTUCKTY FRIED CHICKEN! LIKE, OH MY GOD! EPIC! EPICLY AWESOME!

A few minutes later, Kanda walked back into the room (through the wall, might I add) with Daysia, only to see me worshipping the huge bucket of chicken, still in my pajama pants, which had a huge wet spot on the front from where I apparently peed myself while in my worshipping mode, and chanting 'Oh mighty chicken, you have never ending greatness. Oh mighty chicken, let me bask in your awesomeness. Oh mighty chicken, let me please you with this praise.' Over and over. Non, flipping, stop.

They both just stared at me with dumbfounded expressions, then slowly backed away the way they came.

I blinked after a few seconds then remembered that I should be _eating _the chicken, not _worshipping _it. I mean, that's just…wow. A bit over the edge.

Anyway, a few minutes later, after I devoured all the chicken and Kanda and Daysia came back, although being as far away from me as possible because I was still in my pee pants. And I smelled. Blame the pee pants! …and all the chicken…chicken makes me fart…and crap myself…at the same time…I've done it…like…fiftie times before…and it was gross…and went flying across my bedroom…and it's still there, since no one wanted to clean it up…and people wonder what gives my room that 'british' scent…hah! More like british crap!

I suddenly sat up and my eyes widened as I realized who the person in my dream was. The teen who was dieing. It…it was…Kanda…but…why did I see his death…? I mean, I wasn't even there!

_Don't be so sure about that, dear. _

I glared at the wall, now pretending that it was my Anger Managment Teachers head and that it burst into flames, then imploded! Yes. Imploded. It's a word. Instead of _ex _ploding, you know, go out, it _im _ploded. Going in, not out. Anyway, 'What are you even talking about!' Was my short response to her, but, sadley I got no reply.

I got up and walked over to my window, now becoming lost in thought and then froze and screamed. Screamed like some fat guy was about to rape me. Screamed like _Tyki Mikk _was about to rape me.

What I saw in Tiedoll's house scared me for life. _Life. _It scared me more then when I saw Tyki naked! But, oh my god, I would totally let him rape me if I wasn't wanting Kanda to rape me. Although, Kanda can't touch anything, so, it would be pretty much impossible, unless…he pretended to rape me…

Anyway, what I saw was the most disturbing thing anyone could ever see…Tiedoll bought two cute and adorable lop-eared bunnies last night…both guys, and apparently were getting humping lessons from the poodles, since, you know, they were humping and all. I mean, really! How can such cute and innocent creatures do something so _bad!_

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: Well, how'd you all like it?

Readers: -silent-

Fibfi-Chan: …guys? –looks over at everyone then sweatdrops-

Readers: -all laying dead on the floor from boredom-

Fibfi-Chan: …Deke…Blank…Masquerade…please clean up the dead readers…their sorta messin up my zen…

Deke, Blank & Masquerade: 'Kay 'Kay –start cleaning up the bodies-

Fibfi-Chan: For those of you still alive…review please?

Blank: Fibfi, how am I supposed to clean up dead bodys while I'm in a strait jacket?

Deke: Well…you sorta went berserk, so your staying in there until we trust you again.

Blank: -grumble- Fine…

Masquerade: Anyone who reviews gets cupcakes!


	6. Golem, Bird, Cat, Or Dog?

Deke: Well, I'm in charge today, sooo…

Fibfi-Chan: OH NO YOUR NOT! GET BACK HERE, FREAK!

Deke: EEEEP! –runs away-

Fibfi-Chan: -chasses him-

Masquerade, Angel & Blank: …well…we don't own anything, and neither do those two goons. They'll be back by the end of the story though.

Angel: Wanna go bake stuff for the reviewers?

Masqerade & Blank: DUH!

Angel, Masquerade & Blank: -all skip off to the kitchen-

* * *

After all my screams, Cross came up, saw what I was screaming about, and pulled me away and down to the living room. Thank God for that. He's talking with Tiedoll now, about the humping animals and how they just scared me for life.

Tiedoll said that there's nothing he could do and that I shouldn't be snooping around in other peoples business. Huh. Is it just me, or is everyone acting different lately…?

_Nope. It's just you._

Thanks for being so supportive Ms. Nine. Thanks.

_Your welcome Allen~_

I WAS BEING SARRCASTIC!

I yanked myself out of my inward conversation when the front door banged open and Cross storming into the Living Room, grumbling to himself, obviously pissed at Tiedoll.

He walked over to me and shoved a little flying…bird/golem/dog/cat/…thing, into my face. I don't even know what it was, but it was golden, had wings, and had a little golden cross on it's front. How strangely odd…

I noticed Cross smirk out of the corner of my eye then he said "It's name is TimCampy. I thought that it could help you get rid of your trauma. You know, from the humping animals."

I shuddered at the memory. It was always going to haunt me…

I picked up the yellow ball with wings and just stared at it. Just. Stared. What else was I supposed to do with it? It was just a yellow, creepy, floating ball, with wings, and a cross on its front.

I bordly began to move my hand across it's face, then, something that I thought was impossible since it had no face happened.

It **BIT **my hand! It _BIT _it! It's teeth were like razors and it hurt like HELL!

What. The. FUCK.

Cross sat down beside me, smirking at my pain, then said "Well…we got some more information about Kanda's murder. Well...we got it on video from a security camera. Here, I'll show it to you and I'll need you to tell me if you've seen this person before. Alright?"

I nodded weakly in response as he put in the DVD and hit play.

It was all black and white, and there was a man in the distance, wearing a bowlers hat, and was holding a gun. His grip was firm, but you could see the smoke coming out of the gun, showing that it had recently been fired.

Where have I seen this before…?

Not to far in front of him, a teenaged boy laid on the ground. His face was pale, and dark eyes stared blankly to his left. He was covered in a darker substance that I'm assuming was blood, and there was a hole going strait through his chest.

My dream…it…was, real…? But…how could I have seen it? I wasn't even there, I was home and happily asleep! …wasn't I…?

Cross looked over at me, at saw my paleness, then, slid his hand under my chin and slightly lifted it so he could see my face better, then he quietly whispered, "Allen...is something wrong…? You seem…worried." And then, something that was fully out of the blue and made me question if this was some twisted dream or not, he kissed me. On the lips!

I was frozen and horrified as his lips moved against mine, and I felt mine move in response.

NO! BAD LIPS, STOP!

I put my hands on Cross's shirt in an attempt to push him away, but found myself grabbing it in my grubby little hands and pulling him closer, all the while my mind continued to scream at me to stop and how wrong this was.

Finally, he pulled away, grinned at me, then walked off as if nothing ever happened. What the _hell _is wrong with me…?

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: …Deke…I never thought…that…you would be writing guy on guy scenes…

Masquerade & Blank: -both passed out on the floor from shock-

Angel: -walks out of the kitchen carrying cookies, cakes, brownies, and cupcakes for the reviewers- Wow…what happened to them?

Deke: They passed out from the shock of me writing Yaoi.

Angel: Well, let me read it!

Transformers: -explodes down from the ceiling, throws down a bomb, knocking everyone unconscious, steals half of all the goodies, then sneaks away- Little girls should never read Yaoi, it'll ruin your minds! Review please!


	7. OH MY YULLEN!

Fibfi-Chan: HEY, YULLEN AND YAOI FANS, IF YOUR READING THIS, THEN IS THIS THE CHAPTER FOR YOU!

Deke: MORE IS BEING REVEALED, AND NOW IT'S ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TIL WE ALL FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH ALLEN!

Masquerade: FOR ALL YOU TYKI LOVERS, HE'S IN THE CHAPTER~!

Angel: STOP GIVING THINGS AWAY, MASQUERADE!

Blank: NOW, WE DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN, SYSTEM OF A DOWN, OR ANYTHING! NOW READ!

Fibfi-Chan: WAIT!

Blank: …okay…what?

Fibfi-Chan: I wanted to thank all the reviewers! We almost have 30 reviews, and we're hoping that this chapter will get us past 30, so, everyone, please help us accomplish that! We're so close!

Angel: Yeah, and me and Blank made cup-cakes for you all that get us to, and past 30~! Heheh!

Blank: Yup…is that all?

Fibfi-Chan: Nope~ If anyone knows any good anime cons PLEASE tell us by PMing us, or REVIEWING!

Deke: Okay…just…read now…please.

* * *

I blinked. Why did Cross just kiss me? And why did I kiss him back? What the Hell is wrong with me? I looked over at the little golden ball sitting beside me on the couch. He just grinned at me, showing me his many, many, MANY, sets of teeth.

What.

The.

Hell.

How does that thing have teeth! I mentally screamed as I backed up against the side of the couch, fully horrified. What if he bites me! What if he never lets go! What if he chomps off my hand!

I was horrified, what do I do! I then blinked as I saw Kanda walk into the house, not through the wall, but through the door. By _opening it. _

How did he open it, might you ask? _He touched it. _He **touched** it. _**TOUCHED **_it. He's a _**GHOST. **_How can he _**TOUCH **_it? I am now fully confused.

He then looked over at me smiling. SMILING. WHY IS HE SMILING!

"Evening, Allen-Chan. How was your day sweetie?" Sweetie? Did Kanda just call me sweetie? WHY? What is _wrong _with me!

He then walked over to me, and I realized something, something crazy that made me question my sanity even _more _then I already was. _I couldn't see through him. _

He sat down in front of me, looking protective and possessive, then he said "I saw that little scene with Cross. Why were you kissing him? Why did you let him kiss you? Didn't you like me? Did I get boring?" I blinked as my face turned deep, deep scarlet. HOW DID HE KNOW THAT I LIKED HIM!

He then leaned over so then his face was only inches away from mine. What was he doing…?

"I thought…you liked me…" He breathed in my ear, as my face went crimson. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

My heart then stopped, as he did something that made me question if this was a dream, and if it was, I was going to go find the messed up part of my subconscious, rip it apart, and then drop it into a bomb-fire.

Anyway, what Kanda did that shocked me so much was…

Okay, give me a drumroll Yullen fans. Drumroll. Thank you, now…he…he _kissed _me. _KISSED. ME._

As his lips slowly moved against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, and then slipped him the tongue. I wasn't even thinking of _how_ I could touch him, or _how _he could touch me. I was too lost in the moment to even think as his soft and perfect lips moved against mine and our tongues were engaging in a dance.

I leaned back so I was laying down on the couch so he could have better access as he began unbuttoning my shirt. I closed my eyes and felt his lips brush across my neck.

OH MY GOD! This feels so good~ I thought to myself, not even caring that Klaud Nine, my Anger Management Teacher, was most likely listening and having a heart attack. HAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SPYING ON MY MIND!

I relished in the moment, loving it and feeling impossibly great~

Why do I feel impossibly great? Because the love of my life is kissing me!

I cracked my eyes open and saw Kanda grinning over me, his left hand playing with the him of my pants.

I was panting, my breath coming in short gasps. What was going on…?

The heat in my stomach was overwhelming, and my erection was hard and pulsing.

I blearily blinked, now barley able to see as Kanda reached in and grabbed me. _Hard._

I moaned, of course unable to control myself as I bucked my hips, wanting more attention.

Then he smiled and said, in an odd voice that I recognized as not his, "Well Allen-Chan…I never thought you'd be so eager to let me rape you." His voice was cunning and had amusement in it.

I froze and paled. Wait…only one person called me that nickname…and…I knew that voice…and it wasn't Kanda… "OH MY GOD! TYKI! WHAT THE HELL!"

Tyki raised and eyebrow and said with a smirk "I'm guessing you thought I was someone else?"

"DUH!" OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!

Tyki just raised an eye brow and took his hand out of my pants. "Well Allen-Chan…that was different then I expected. First, you moan at my touch and you buck your hips to get closer to me, then, you start screaming and cussing at me. Whew…and people call _me _bi-polar…well…see-ya Allen-Chan, I'll rape you later, don't worry." And, with a wink he walked off through the front door, while whistling a tune to him-self. It sounds like System Of A Down, but I can't really tell.

I sighed and went to the bathroom to clean myself up, when I saw everything flash white and I was strapped down to a lab-table, with people wearing masks all around me, with surgical tools and they had IV cords running fluids into me. My heart rate was visible on a heart monitor, and it was going much to fast, and then all I heard was a long high pitched beep and people shouting, then I blinked and I was standing in the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror.

I was shaking and pale, obviously scarred shitless, and then I mumbled so only I could hear, "Oh my god…I gotta lay off the porn…" Before I turned on the sink and splashed water in my face hoping that it would cure me of this crazy streak.

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: YAY~ I wrote that one, for anybody that's wondering~!

Deke: Yup…she wrote it~!

Fibfi-Chan: Oh, Happy Day, Happy Day~~~!

Angel: Okay, well, review, get us to 30 and above, and get cup-cakes!

Masquerade: And, Blank'll give you a hug and kiss on the cheek~~!

Fibfi-Chan: …

Deke: …

Angel: …

Blank: …okay. I agree. If you review, get us to and past 30, tell us what you think, and I'll give you cup-cakes, hug you, and kiss you on the cheek. Yeah. I'm awesome like that.

Fibfi-Chan: …okay…review please…you'll get hugs, cup-cakes, and a kiss on the cheek. How much better can it get? –starts sulking-

Deke: Awww…Fibfi-Chan, what's wrong?

Fibfi-Chan: …he…he _never _hugs me!

Angel: BLANK! GIVE FIBFI-CHAN A HUG!

Blank: FINE! –hugs Fibfi-Chan-

Fibfi-Chan: Thanks Blank~

Masquerade: See that? The little blue button at the bottom of the screen? The one with the yellow symbol beside it? Yeah, that one. Click it. And then, write something in the little box that pops up, and write what you think~

Deke: Don't forget to tell us about an anime con! We really wanna go to one~!


	8. Baby Shower!

Fibfi-Chan: Sorry people for the late chapter, but some freaks were leaching off our internet so we had to turn it off. WAAHHHH!

Deke: -pats Fibfi-Chan's head- Sorry about the short chapter, but we have to go hang with Fibfi-Chan's dad tomorrow at like, 9:00 am which is SUPER early for us, and we're trying to update all of our stories, so, sorry!

Angel: Now, me and Blank are making the reviewers chocolate chip cookies! Yay~

Blank: Yawn…how…exciting.

Fibfi-Chan: What's wrong Blank?

Blank: We make that same things for the reviewers every darn update, and I wanna make something new! Like…lolly pops!

Angel: …okay…lets make cookies _and _lolly pops for the reviewers!

Blank: Okay!

Masquerade: Now, we REALLY don't feel like replying to all the reviews one by one, so we're doing that here~

Soulless Ghosty: I'm not to pleased about the un-enthusiastic review, but you most likely have a good reason for it, and, if you didn't post that review we wouldn't be at 33! No, we would be at 32, so thank you so much for reviewing, and of course there's and extra gift for you even though you already got a snack and a hug and kiss on the cheek from Blank, of COURSE there's more for you! Our love~!

Random-Crap-To-The-Rescue: OH MI GEE! Your SOOO nice~ You made us all happy by your 20 letter review~ Yes. I counted. Just for this reply. Your reply showed us all that everyone is seeing the story how we want them to~! YAY!

MoonToy: Thank you for all the happy reviews, and sorry about the not real Yullen, and we know it doesn't count as REAL Yullen, but, bare with us. With this crazy plot, it's pretty hard to put in Yullen. So, sorry!

LadyAliceWalker: Okay, first things first. Your review was super happy-ful full of happy-ness! Yes, we like making people think things aren't what they seem~ Oh, and about what's wrong with Allen-Chan, it'll all be revealed soon~

Deke: Okay, now that that's done…we don't own D. Gray-Man, if we did it would be full of humping animals and Tyki always wanting to rape Allen~

Angel: Now, go one, read the story~

* * *

After I washed up, my phone rang. Of course, I picked it up, and, of course, there was ANOTHER thing to add to the list of things wrong with me. After I heard this new information from Lavi, I was frozen. Something was _definitely _wrong with me.

You know Tiedoll's humping poodles and bunny's? Yeah, he joined in on the 'fun'.

Yeah, and now he's pregnant. I don't know _how the hell_ he could be, for these simple reasons;

1. He's a dude.

2. He did it with _animals_

3. …well…I can't really think of anything else…

I don't know what's going on! He's throwing a baby shower in fifteen minutes, and everyone I know is going. EVERYONE.

I really don't know what's wrong with me. Were my final thoughts as I finished brushing my hair back like the awesome people did in the movies, only to have it pop back up and whap my eyes. STUPID EYES! STUPID HAIR! STUPID EYES, HOW COME YOUR SORE AND ALWAS BEING WHAPPED BY MY HAIR! STUPID HAIR, HOW COME YOUR ALWAYS WHAPPING MY EYES! GRRRRR…

I sighed as I sat down on the couch and waited for Lavi to come over, only to have Kanda pop me out of my thoughts.

"Oi, Moyashi, where are ya goin?"

I looked over at him and raised and eyebrow. He was doing a handstand and staring at me waiting for me to say something. Since when could he do that? Now, if I may add something-

_No Allen. You may not add something. You're thoughts are much to inappropriate for someone of your age._

Sorry Miss. Klaud, but I'm adding it. Anyway, he looked incredibly hot like that, and, I never even knew he could GET that hot!

…_you REALLY need to control your thoughts around me. Really._

Oh, silly Miss. Klaud. I DO control my thoughts around you. I really do.

"Well Kanda, if you must know, your dad's pregnant and I'm about to go to his baby shower."

Wow…I never knew his eyes could GET that big. Right now, Kanda's eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth was gaping open as he fell forwards after his arms gave out from shock.

…I never knew he would react like that…

And, of course, I began laughing so hard I fell to the ground and my sides hurt. After my little laughing time, I looked over at Kanda who was still staring at me with wide disbelieving eyes. Then, after a few minutes of awkward eye contact, he managed out "W-w-what…a-are you s-serious…?"

And, that question had me grinning as I said, "Duh. Now, have I ever lied to you?"

_Allen…I REALLY don't think you want him to answer that…_

Lavi then knocked on the door, and before I could even think of getting up and answering it, Lavi shoved open the door and gaily skipped over to me while singing Somewhere Over The Rainbow from the Wizard Of Oz.

What is _wrong _with me…?

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: Wow…it just occurred to me that I'm the one who always says the first words at the end of the chapters…weird…

Angel: All you reviewers get cookies~

Blank: And lolly pops~

Angel & Blank: YAY~

Masquerade: We love you all~ so please, love us back and review~!

Deke: Wow…we really need to stop begging them for reviews…


	9. What On Earth Is Happening!

Fibfi-Chan: Hey peeps! What is up? Sorry for not updating latley, but my mom doesnt like me on her laptop anymore, so if I can't snag it from her ssoon, the next update won't be until christmas, so SORRY!

Blank: Okay, well, DISCLAIMER!

Angel: We don't own D. Gray-Man, and if we did, it would be updated yearly and for each update there'd be only one page!

Deke: Thank God we DON'T own it.

Masquerade: Well if my little Blanky Wanky owned it, I would still read it~

Blank: ...that is so weird and creepy...and that little nick name you gave me makes me sound like a five-year olds blanket...

Masquerade: LE-GASP! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D HEAR YOU SAY THAT! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

Angel: -giggles- Blank, you wanna come with me and make the cookies, brownies, and...-sigh- lolly pops?

Blakn: ...lolly pops...? DUH!

Angel: -sigh- Alright. Well, Blank, time for you to thank the reviewers~

Blank: -grins- Mkay~

Souless Ghosty: Thanks for the long and awesome review~ Your always a good reviewer, so thanks~

Random-Crap-To-The-Rescue: Thanks for reviewing, and, about the 'Who knew it could get...stranger' thing, you're gonna be horrified at how much stranger this is gonna get, and i'm gonna laugh evily at your reaction that I can't see~ MUAH HAH HAHAHAHAHAH!

Pearl of the Orient Seas: Lmao We're glad that we got you to laugh so hard you didn't make any sounds, and that we got your family to look at you like your crazy~ Hopefully you'll stick with us til the end of the story~

MoonToy: Hahahah! Woowww! Your review was awesome! I couldn't stop laughing for over 10 minutes~! Hahahahah!

Keeper-Of-The-Unreal-World: YAYZ! Thanks for reviewing! Your stories are awesome too, and I highly recomend for people to read them~

Fibfi-Chan, Deke & Masquerade: Now that that's done, Read and Review~

* * *

I was happily walking down the road with Lavi, on my way to Tiedoll's baby shower. And Lavi, as usual, was rambling on about some 'hot' girl he saw earlier and how she flirted with him and how she was totally into him. But, yay for my poor ears that would most likely be bleeding by now, I wasn't paying attention. Instead I was wondering what Tiedoll's baby would look like.

Would it look like a bunny?

A poodle?

Half bunny half poodle?

Half poodle half bunny?

Half human half poodle?

Half human half bunny?

Or…part human, part poodle, AND part bunny?

So many options…

_Allen…why on EARTH are you thinking about that! Your only 16!_

…oh…crap…sorry Mrs. Klaud! I totally forgot about you there…heheheh…and besides, there's NOTHING BAD ABOUT THAT! I was just thinking about how the baby would look! That's all!

_It's still bad!_

Well SORRY! Oh, can I ask you a question?

…_sure. Doesn't seem like there'd be any harm in that. Ask away._

How are you in my head?

…_uhm…bye bye. Time to go._

Wait! TELL ME!

…

...

…

...

…

...wait. How are we saying these little dots?

_I don't know, but it's really difficult!_

I know right? It also feels weird!

_And it tickles~!_

"…llen?"

Wow! It makes me feel all tingly inside!

_Same here!_

"…len?"

So, are you gonna answer my question yet, or just make me join you in the dotting of weirdness?

"…en!"

_Oh, Lavi wants you~ Bye bye Allen dear~_

"ALLEN!" Was the first thing I heard after coming out of my thoughts, and, much to bad for my ears, it was yelled strait into them.

"EEEK!" I screamed as I jumped back a few feet, clutching my poor, bleeding ears. "WHY DID YOU JUST SCREAM IN MY EAR!"

Lavi also jumped back at my yell, and then said "Well sorry, but you weren't responding, and I was worried! I'm _SO SOR-" _Lavi suddenly stopped yelling, froze, stood up strait and began walking away as if I was never there.

What. The. Hell.

Huh. I just realized something. I say that a lot.

Anyway, I stood up and ran after him while calling his name "Lavi! Lavi, stop ignoring me! Lavi!"

And, despite all the yelling, he just kept on walking. Fully ignoring me. ...ignoring me… He…he was ignoring _me._

Suppressing the sudden urge to kill. Suppressing the sudden urge to kill. Suppressing the sudden urge to kill. Suppressing the sudd- AWW SCREW THIS!

"LAVI STOP IGNORING MEEEEEEEEE! YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED _LAST _TIME SOMEONE IGNORED ME! THEY ! BECAUSE I KILLED THEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMM! KILLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEDDDDDDDDD THHHEEEEMMMMMM!"

After my little yelling fit, I looked up and saw Lavi just walking off not even realizing that I was talking, not even realizing that I exist. What on EARTH is going on?

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: So, how'd you all like the chapter?

Deke: Love it?

Masquerade: Hate it?

Fibfi-Chan: Well hit us with a review and we'll be super happy!

Angel & Blank: -walk in from the kitchen- We made the snacks~

Fibfi-Chan: Alright. Look. I feel as if I don't get to talk enough, so, i'm talking now. And it's making me feel better. Much, much better. Now, review and you get the lolly pops, cookies, and brownies. So, review please.


	10. The Terrors Of Life Never Stop Do They?

Fibfi-Chan: And we are BACK BABY! WITH CHAPTER TEN!

Masquerade: Heck yeah!

Angel: We missed you all!

Blank: …grrr…

Deke: …

Masquerade: …

Angel: …

Fibfi-Chan: …well…as you can tell, Blank is a bit ticked off. Why? Because his little four year old half brother is having non-stop temper tantrums and not listening to us at all…and…it's taking us all our strength to keep Blank from throwing the boy off the deck…

Deke: -is attempting to calm Blank down- As you all know, it's a week before Christmas, so, your probably wondering why we're posting a new chapter. Well, here's the deal; Fibfi-Chan's Dad got sick and tired of her whining and begging for it, so he just gave it to her now.

Angel & Fibfi-Chan: YAY FOR DADDY!

Fibfi-Chan: Okay then, Blank,, why don't you thank the reviewers?

Blank: …fine…

ElricLawliet: Uhm…okay, we all know that this update is long over due, and for that we apologize, but we didn't have anything that we could write this on and then post it online! We just got our laptop, so we'll make sure not to make such a long leave again! So…and I'm begging you, PLEASE DON'T KILL US! If you do, you won't be able to see what happens next!

Keeper-Of-The-Unreal-World: Yay! Thanks for reviewing on our story~! Your reviews are AWESOME!

MoonToy: Hrmmm…Math-Baby-Science with MoonToy…? Wow…I mean really…wow. I never thought a review could make me laugh so much! You're an awesome reviewer, and please don't hate us like we suspect everyone else does just because we were gone for a long time!

Soulless Ghosty: Uhm…I have a strange feeling that you don't like Random-Crap-To-The-Rescue…and it's sorta scary…but, who doesn't love two reviewers that hate each other but love the same story? It just makes my stomach all nice and fluttery!

LadyAliceWalker: Hrmm…You wanna know what Tiedoll's baby is gonna look like…? –grins evilly and starts cackling- YOU WILL FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER! …crap…I mean…ARGH! JUST READ THE CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! Oh, and your spellings fine. I didn't see any mistakes –smiles…then it turns into and evil grin and begins cackling again-

Pearl of the Orient Seas: Okay, well the updating soon thing is totally gone, unless you count a month as soon! But, you want to know what kind of craziness can be unearthed…? How many people are wondering that…hrmm…but, anyway, the craziness goes to a whole new level in this chapter, so…I'll just leave it at that…

Shiroiokami: Is it just Allen or is it all in his head…? Such interesting questions you're all asking. And, it'll all be revealed soon, so, just keep reading to find out!

There. I'm Done.

Masquerade: Thank you Blank. Now, we've been thinking of some crazy and insane twists for the story in the last few months, and we finally have some good ideas. What? Are you expecting me to tell you? HAH! As if! You'll have to keep reading to find that out!

Fibfi-Chan: -points dramaticly at Deke and Blank- DEKE! BLANK! DISCLAIMER! LIKE, RIGHT NOW!

Deke & Blank: -share uncertain glances and then shrug while sighing- None of us own D. Gray-Man, because if we did, it would be an awesome novel series about a city full of kitty kats, aka, the Black Order, who fight to keep their town away from the other town, Noah Clan, and keep the evil dogs away. Because that's what the Noah Clan is. Dogs.

Fibfi-Chan: Huh. That was actually pretty good.

Angel: -tugs on Masquerades sleeve, making him look down at her, and gives him the kicked puppy expression- Masquerade…will you please help me make cookies, brownies, cupcakes, chocolate covered pretzels, and meatball subs for the reviewers?

Masquerade: -falls into the spell of cuteness and has a major nose bleed- O-okay…of course I'll help!

Angel: Yayy! Come on Masquerade! Let's go! –drags Masquerade off to the kitchen to help-

Blank: …well…since she just stole my boyfriend I'm gonna go read. Later. –walks off to go read-

Deke: NAP TIME! –falls over, sound asleep-

Fibfi-Chan: …uhm…well…ahem…this is…awkward. Hrmm…oh well. Read the chapter already! –grins evilly and runs off to the kitchen to help with the snacks-

* * *

I stood there, stunned into silence. Why was he ignoring me…?

Why is he just walking off, like I never even existed?

I craned my neck and looked up at the blue water that was called sky after I heard a loud boom of thunder, and then watched silently as the rain dropped down from that very place and hit my face, each time with a small 'plip' noise.

I don't know how long I stood there, all I know is that I was scared.

Scared for myself. If Lavi didn't remember me, then what were the chances of anyone else remembering me?

And I was worried.

Worried for Lavi. Was something wrong with his brain? Why would he just stop talking mid-sentence like that, and ignore me as he walked away?

After a few moments more, I looked back in front of me and began to walk down to Tiedoll's house, hoping that someone there will remember me.

Hey, Mrs. Klaud…are you there? I have some questions for you. What on earth is going on? Is there something wrong with me? And why doesn't Lavi remember me?

_I'm sorry dear, but I can't answer those questions. If I did, you would know more than your supposed to._

More than I'm supposed to…? What the _hell _does that mean! I don't know enough, and if you answer three simple questions, I'll know _more _than I'm supposed to? I don't give a shit! I need answers!

_I truly am sorry Allen dear, but you cannot know it all. Not yet anyway. You will find out __**very**__ soon though, so don't you worry. Now, it is time for me to take my leave, so farwell for now, deary._

WAIT! DON'T GO! YOU STILL NEED TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!

_I don't NEED to do anything, dear. Now, good bye~_

Mrs. Klaud! Don't leave! MRS. KLAUD!

I glared daggers at the road, now very mad about that little talk with Mrs. Klaud. What does that crazy freak _mean _by 'I'd know more than I'm supposed to'! Why can't woman make more sense…

I then heard cheerful voices, and looked up, only to see Tiedoll's house. I then composed myself and walked up to the door and knocked.

After a few moments, the door opened and I saw Cross standing there looking…well…cross.

He raised an eyebrow at me and said "Who the hell are you?"

I felt my heart sink once he said those words. Well…shit. Apparently no one remembers me. Just great.

"I'm Allen Walker, sir. Mr. Tiedoll invited me here, so, may I come in?"

Cross just snorted and walked away, leaving the door open. Hrmm…does that mean I can come in?

I took a few steps inside and then found Lenalee, and of course, thinking that she would recognize me like the idiot I am, I ran over to her yelling her name.

"Lenalee!"

She looked up from her spot on the floor with wide fearful eyes, and then said "Who are you? Why are you here? GET AWAY FROM ME!" And then there was a loud high pitched scream that just happened to come out of Lenalee's mouth.

My eyes widened and I took a few steps back, as Lenalee's scream turned into gurgling and beautiful crimson liquid began pouring out of her mouth.

I then began to notice the wall behind her shaking as her form went limp and her legs began to give out, but the shaking wall exploded and a huge black claw shot out, grabbed her torso, and ripped her back through the wall, into a pit of fire and screams.

I then heard Tiedoll yell out in pain, and I looked over just in time to see his stomach get ripped open and three bloody and tiny figures crawled out. They were the size of babies, yet they had bunny tails, and random spots of fur all over them.

I gulped as I watched them go back to Tiedoll and continued to eat him alive, relishing in the mans screams and pleas for them to stop.

I turned around and saw Lavi standing there, looking dark, evil, and dangerous.

Then, he pulled a gun out of his boot, cocked it, and put the tip of the barrel between my eyes.

Well…shit. The most disturbing day of my life is about to end with me getting killed. Nice.

As Lavi continued to glare at me,he opened his mouth and said "Your such a bastard! I can't belive that you did that! Well, let's just call what I'm about to do to you a little thing called 'karma'. Haven't you ever heard 'What you do to others comes back to you tenfold'? I guess I'll just have to kill you ten times then, huh?"

And with that, Lavi did the unthinkable. He pulled the trigger.

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: Huh…well…that was at least a good cliff hanger!

Blank: Who ever knew that if me and you wrote a chapter together, it would turn out this good?

Fibfi-Chan: I never did!

Fibfi-Chan & Blank: -start dancing around in circles, congratulating each other on the story-

Deke: … -whimpering and scratching his arms-

Masquerade: … -frozen and pale from fear-

Angel: … -asleep on the couch from baking to much-

Blank: Hrmm…I think that this is the longest chapter that we ever wrote…huh…

Fibfi-Chan: And this is chapter ten…

Blank: Okay then people, we REALLY want to reach fifty reviews, like, really bad!

Fibfi-Chan: So please please PLEASE review so we can go around saying 'Hey, we got fifty reviews on our story! We're awesome!'

Blank: Alright then reviewers, review and you get; cookies, brownies, cupcakes, chocolate covered pretzels, and meatball subs…hrmm…that sounds good…

Fibfi-Chan: Hope you liked the chapter!


	11. My Mind! WTF!

Fibfi-Chan: Heya people, we're back with chapter 11!

Crowd: -cheers-

Blank: -sighs- Alright then, we don't own D. Gray-Man, because if it did, it would be this story. Totally.

Deke: I'll answer the reviewers~!

LadyBladeXx: Uhmm…Don't really know what to say to this…so…thanks…? I…think…

Pearl of the Orient Seas: 'What the heck happened'? Well…I can't really tell you. If I did, Fibfi-Chan would kill me for giving out 'SECRET INFORMATION"!

Aww, you don't think we'll update soon? How harsh! We won't be having any super long waits for updates anymore, and if we do, it's because we're lazy.

Uhmm… where we get the ideas…? Quite a few places really;

Blank's House~ He has a little four-year-old half-brother, whom is the most trouble making child in the universe, and he makes us frustrated and that gives us ideas for our stories~ So, unless you wanna get annoyed to the point of wanting to through him off the deck, never come here! Hahahah, seriously.

Fibfi-Chan's Mind~ …Urmmm… You never wanna go there…it's a big maze of scary random yaoi-ieness that will be stuck in your mind forever…-shudders- there's also quite a bit of evil, insane, and crazy violence that will give you night mares…we all also think that she's schizophrenic…

And, last but not least; OUR DREAMS~! …seriously…our dreams are freakin creepy… You wouldn't wanna go there either… Anyway, thanks for applauding us and reviewing~ Hope ya like the chapter~

MoonToy: Aww, thank you! We're super glad that your never gonna hate on us~ Oh, and tell your inner self that we all say hi~!

ElricLawliet: Uhmm…you'll find out what happens in the next chapter, so please don't evily maul us! We don't wanna die! We must finish the story!

Entercoolnamehere: Uhmm…dude/chick, we are fully aware of our health issues, I mean, who wouldn't after we ran around the mall a few months back, hugging and saying hi to random people that we don't even know, or when Blank eats a large pizza from Angelo's Pizza Place in just a few minutes, or when Fibfi-Chan just starts cackling evily for not reason what-so-ever, then starts having a seizure on the floor, after drinking too much Orange Fanta, and eating too many Mini-Muffins? Don't worry, we're not offended by it, and besides, Masquerade's mom says we're like Mini Steven King's.

Linx-chan: Ooh~! A new reviewer! Hi new reviewer! Aww, you really like the story? YAYZ! Wow…people ask that question a lot, huh? Anyway, like we tell everyone else who asks that question, it'll all be revealed in due time, so keep reading and you'll find out~ Oh, what does 'anw' mean? It's been bugging us all day…

LadyAliceWalker: Really? Tiedoll's babys disturbed you? YES! Sorry, we like disturbing people… Anyway…about what happened to Lenalee…she _sorta _just got yanked into a huge dark oblivion for no reason what-so-ever. We're rather pleased with her demise –grins demonically and starts cackling like the Millineum Earl on steroids- Aww, you liked Tiedoll's death? YES! WE HAVE SUCCSEEDED YET AGAIN, WITH OUR POWERS OF AWESOMENESS! …ahem…sorry about that…anyway, we were really hoping that the readers would like it~

…

…

…

It…seemed like Lavi was taking revenge…? And now you're thinking that it was Allen who killed Kanda…? BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! –wipes tears from eyes- NO WAY! Sorry, but they're in love! Why would Allen kill his love for no reason! Ahem…sorry…I mean...yeah…just…sorry…keep thinking about it though, I mean, notice how TimCampy wasn't in the chapter? -gets drop-kicked in the face by Fibfi-Chan and Angel-

Hrmm, it might be possible that you're going crazy, but I doubt it. You're just getting a _bit _too much into the story, that's all. –smiles sweetly- That happens to me all the time~ And, you'll just have ta see if Allen dies or not~

Keeper-Of-The-Unreal-World: Nope, I wasn't~ I am always fully honest about this story~ …DON'T DOUBT ME!

Angel: Deke…you REALLY need to stop giving stuff away to the reviewers! –sighs- Aww, whatever…C'mon Masquerade, let's go make the reviewers cup-cakes and chocolate-chip cookies~!

Masquerade: Alright~ Blank, you coming?

Blank: Nah, me and Fibfi are gonna write the chapter.

Deke: …didn't you do it last time and disturb the readers…?

Fibfi-Chan: Yup~ But, this time we're not gonna make it _**that **_violent~!

Deke: …alright…I guess I'll just be the beta reader then…and see if it's appropriate….

* * *

_Black. Dark. Pain. Hurt. Black. Black. Worry. Hurt. Dark. Sad. Unknowing. Scared. Warm. Black. Dark. Pain. Hurt._

That was all my hazy mind could come up with as my body slowly fell backwards, and warm blood poured down my face.

I felt so nauseous that I wanted to vomit. Vomit like there was no tomorrow. Vomit up my soul.

But right now, I couldn't even tell what was going on around me.

All I could tell was that everything was blurry and black was slowly overcoming my vision.

_Black. Pain. Hurt. Dark. Sad. Black. Black. Black. Unknowing. Black. Scared. Warm. Black. Comforting. Dark. Sad. Black._

Everything around me was spinning. My eyes were still wide from the shock of _Lavi,_ of all people, shooting me, and as everything else turned into blackness, I still saw Lavi standing there, holding the gun in front of him, and still aiming it at my head.

I still saw his glare in place, though, and I saw his smug smirk from shooting me.

_Dark. Worry, Scared. Pain. Sad. Hurt. Black. Unknowing. Dark. Comforting. Warm. Dark. Hazy. Blurry. Scared. Comfused. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black. Black._

Everything was confusing me. Everything was scaring me. Everything was hurting me. And everything was fading into darkness.

But, before Lavi faded away, He snarled, pissed that I was still alive and muttered darkly; "You no good murdering bastard…die already!"

_Scared. Hurt. Black. Worry. Pain. Black. Black. Unknowing. Black. Blurry. Warm. Black. Black. Dark. Black. Hazy. Hurt. Pain. Black. Black._

I heard the gun shot, as pain seeped into my numbing body, once again.

Ahh, pain. We're such good friends by now, why don't you dish something different out to me, like, I don't know, anything that's not pain!

_Black. Pain. Hurt. Black. Warm. Black. Worry. Scared. Pain. Black. Black. Hazy. Black. Pain. Hurt. Black. Blurry. Black. Unknowing. Black. Dark. Confused._

I saw everything swirling in my vision as everything fully went black, my eye lids slipped shut, and I hit the ground, my numb body feeling nothing.

_Confused. Numb. Black. Dark. Warm. Confused. Hurt. Unknowing. Scared. Pain. Black. Warm. Black. Black. Black. Scared. Worry. Black. Dark._

I laid there for a few moments, waiting for God to claim me and let me up into Heaven with him, but when nothing happened, I laid there, confused.

Then, I noticed how the blood stopped pouring down my face, my body was no longer numb, and there was no pain.

I then slowly opened my eyes and sat up, to see nothing but darkness.

_Dark. Scared. Black. Worry. Helpless. Black. Warm._

I then heard an all-to-familiar voice sound out from behind me, making me yelp and whirl around from shock.

"What's wrong Moyashi? Don't you know where we are?"

_Comfort. Warm. Nice. Helpful. Safe. Warm. Warm. Warm._

I sat there, in a stunned silence from seeing Kanda, my mega crush, in this dark world.

After a few seconds of silence from me, he merely raised an eyebrow, as if he was asking 'Well?'.

I stared at him for a few more seconds before I just smiled and said in full sarcasm "Of _course_ I know where I am Kanda-Kun~! Why else would I be sitting on the ground, looking like a lost puppy?"

"Alright then, Mr. Sarcasm. I'll just tell you then. Our location, currently is…_in your mind."_

* * *

Deke: …oh…my…god…you two actually made _another _cliff hanger!

Fibfi-Chan & Blank: AWESOME RIGHT?

Deke: _NO! _NOT AWESOME! THE REVIEWERS ARE GONNA KILL US!

Angel: Not if they want snacks~ -grins evily-

Transformers: NOOOOO! –jumps out of nowhere and knocks Angel unconscious and hands the goodies to Masquerade- Little kids should not learn how to bribe! Now, review and join my cause for not letting little kids learn to bribe!

Masquerade: -mumbles- But…you don't _have _a cause…

Transformers: -knocks Masquerade unconscious and hands the cookies to Deke- Anyone else have anything to say?

Fibfi-Chan, Deke, & Blank: -shake their heads no-

Transformers: Good. Now, review and I won't come and kill you!

Soon-To-Be-Reviewers: We'll review, just don't come and kill us!

Transformers: Good –grins evily and starts cackling, then disappears in an awesome cloud of smoke-


	12. The Beginning Of The End

Fibfi-Chan: Wow…we only got five reviews last chappie… -sulks in emo corner-

Blank: Well, I guess you were all busy with the holidays and such, but, you must review on this chapter!

Deke: Yeah, we want to get to one hundred reviews before this story ends, but, there's only gonna be a few more chapters!

Angel: Then we'll work on our other fics~

Masquerade: Yeah, and then you all wont hate us! …hopefully…

Fibfi-Chan: -comes out of emo corner wearing sock monkey slippers, pj's, and anything else sock monkey related- I'll write this chapter with Masquerade! He's the king of drama, and we need a lot of that right now!

Masquerade: Yes! Yes, we do. Alright, review replying time!

**LadyBladeXx:** You just ate a smore…? Ew. Those things are gross. Uhm…no. It's not a bad thing to be happy about getting replied to first. Infact, I find it a super good thing to be happy about getting replied to first~ Hrmm…well…you see, we didn't really _want _everyone to remember him yet, but we really did want to do that! We almost did it too, but Fibfi-Chan's mom said that that wouldn't go well with the story…she's awesome.

**LadyAliceWalker:** Urmm…right…you _can _rest in peace now…ha…ha…ha…yeah…It's not like we're with holding big information on the murderer or anything that'll make you cry, right? Hahahah… WE'RE PERFECTLY SAIN! DON'T JUDGE US! Oh, and about your confusion and such, we're happy to have confused you, because if we didn't, we wouldn't have had the desired effect!

**MoonToy: **Uhmm… I don't really know what to say… Really. I don't. Well…anyway…thanks for reviewing, even though we've got a really weird story, and have lost many of our reviewers because of it!

**Pearl Of The Orient Seas: **Nah, don't worry about it, you weren't harsh~ Well…yeah, you weren't~ Really? It'd be the end of the world? Wow…never knew that! Wow, you don't _seem _crazy~ …you…you're _bowing before us…? _You're _our faithful follower…? _…well…you just made our day! It's good to know that no matter how crazy this story gets, you'll always read and review! And, about Klaud…I don't really know. Blank isn't telling us his ideas. How could he withhold such information from his boyfriend!

**Keeper-Of-The-Unreal-World: **HAHAHAHAH! I love not being doubted…HAHAHAHAH!

Nothing-Ness: Come on kids, time for dinner! We're having potatoe soup, your favorite!

Fibfi-Chan: Kay mom, in a minute! We just need you to do the disclaimer!

Nothing-Ness: Fine! None of the kids here own D. Gray-Man! If they did, it would be filled with sock monkeys and potatoe soup!

Blank, Fibfi-Chan, Angel, Deke & Masquerade: Dinner!

Nothing-Ness: Whoever reviews gets potatoe soup~

* * *

Wait…did…did I just hear that right…?

Did…did he just say…that…we're in…my…mind…?

I looked up at him with wide and shocked eyes, only to see him smirking and waiting patiently for it to sink into my head.

Holy crap…we're…we're inside my head…

I then mentally cheered. 'YES! THAT MEANS I CAN KISS HIM!' And then faltered and fell over anime-style when I heard my voice yell that out loud, and I began to realize just _why, exactly,_ people call me stupid.

I. Am. SUCH. An. _Idiot. _

How the hell can I forget that I'm in my brain! Only idiots do stupid stuff like that! And I'm not an idiot!

…

…okay…maybe I am…

I then heard laughter, and looked over at the source, and froze with a comical look of shock on my face.

Kanda, _the _Kanda, was laughing.

_**LAUGHING.**_

Oh my god… It's the end of the world!

Kanda then fell over from laughter, and was lying on the ground having a seizure from laughing too much.

"OH MY GOD! KANNNNNDDDDDAAAAA! DON'T GO INTO THE LIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHTTTTTT! I WANTED TO GO INTO IT FIIIIRRRRRSSSSTTT! NOOOTTT YOOOOUUUU! MEEEEEE! MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kanda then sat up, now hiding his laughter, and looked over at me, smiling.

…

OH MY GOD, IT _IS_ THE END OF THE WORLD!

IT _IS_!

Kanda then walked over to me and smirked, as if he knew something I didn't.

"Allen…I'm going to show you something…something that will most likely have you die from shock. Are you ready?"

But, before I could say anything, everything flashed, and everything around us changed, and I found that I was alone.

"_His hair…I need it…hair…such…such beautiful…black…silky…hair…"_

My eyes widened at the voice, as my head shot up, and I saw myself, sitting on my bed, mumbling to myself.

I remember this…it was the night before Kanda died, and I forgot to take my medication. But…why was he showing me this…?

Kanda appeared beside me then, smirked at me, and said "Allen…don't get lost in your thoughts. Just watch."

And then, he disappeared.

Again.

I blinked confused but then looked back up at the screen, and watched what Kanda wanted to show me.

_I was sitting on my bed, shaking as I mumbled to myself…_

_I needed it… I needed __**him**__…_

_But…he's with Alma… he'll never love me…_

_But…then again…who ever said that I wanted his love…?_

_I looked up from my bed and grinned sadisticly._

_"This'll be fun..."_

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: SEE! I TOLD YOU MASQUERADE WAS THE KING OF DRAMA!

Masquerade: Bow before me, you weak mortals! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Blank: …I'm not a mortal…

Angel: -cutley holds out potatoe soup for everyone- Here's potatoe soup for the reviewers~!

Deke: Alright, review and you get potatoe soup, and us being happy!

Nothing-Ness: Correct, so, review~

Fibfi-Chan: Uhm…mom…why are you still here…?

Nothing-Ness: …I…don't know.


	13. And The Truth Is Revealed Part One

Fibfi-Chan: Hiya people! We got six reviews last chapter, so let's rejoice!

Masquerade: Yes! Rejoice we shall!

Deke: Speaking of last chapters, welcome to one of the last chapters of Ghostly Phenonemon!

Blank: Now, we have good news and bad news, and some more good news. Good news is we almost have 70 reviews! Bad news, is that we lost a lot of reviewers. More good news is that we are gaining more happy reviewers in their places~

Angel: Now, Fibfi-Chan, would you be so kind as to thank the reviewers?

Fibfi-Chan: Of course~!

**MoonToy: **Well…with the ending, it's showing on of Allen's memories, and since it's in his head, it's on a big screen…and…stuff… And, about who 'him' is, just remember; Who's Allen in love with?

**ElricLawliet: **So…if Masquerade's the King…and you're the Queen…does that make you two married~?

**Sakuraloveanimes: **Oh…hey…you're a new reviewer, aren't you? Hrmm…nice~ We always like new reviewers~

**LadyBladeXx: **Aww…I know! Those things are disgusting! Last time I had one, I dropped it on the ground, claiming that it was gross and I wasn't gonna finish it, but my brother picked it up off the gross filthy ground and made me eat it! It was disgusting! …Did Allen kill Kanda…? Lots of people are asking this question~ Teheh~! Anyway…no! Of course not! Why would he do that without any good reason what-so-ever? …cough cough…

**Keeper-Of-The-Unreal-World: **I know! I love making twists and turns! It's fun! …you're gonna tell on us…? Unless we have another war for the board game pieces…? –pouts- Aww…well…for this chapter we'll promise something that I CAN give you! –starts cackling-

**Pearl of the Orient Seas: **…poor family members…if they see someone go crazy… -shudders- …they must be scared for life! Hahah! Aww, yay! We have a follower…and, soon…we'll be able to have COMPLETE WORLD DOMINATION! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH….cough…ahem…forget I said that…'kay? Hahah! Yup, Kanda knows about the obsession, and is fully and thoroughly devastated by that hahahah! Nah, he doesn't feel ashamed~ …okay, yeah, he does. But that's only because his super-duper duper secret has been revealed! Hahahah!

Angel: …okaaay…now. We don't own D. Gray-Man. If we did, Kanda would still be alive! …wow…kinda ironic…Kanda died in this story, _and _in the manga… Le Gasp! Is Hoshino-Sensei Copying us?

Blank: Read and Review~ …well…your already reading…so…review…and we'll all hug you!

* * *

_I looked up at the wall, grinning as I remembered __**him.**_

_**He **__is going to be mine, whether he likes it or not._

_I chuckled darkly as I stood up from my bed, grabbing my knife and gun in the process, put on a white trench coat and black bowler's hat, and walked out the front door, ready to get my prize._

I was frozen in shock. I remembered that coat and hat!

I don't remember _wearing _them, but I remember seeing them in my dream!

Hah! How funny! The guy who murdered Kanda and I had similar tastes!

And, hey, look! We even have the same weapons!

From...the same company…

And…we even have…the same…gloves…

…

…w…wait…

Is..it just me…or…is this all…too coincidental…to be normal…?

…Oh…my…God…

I…I remember…who…he…was…

The...murderer...was...

**SHIT!**

T-this can't be happening!

_I walked down the street, hidden in the shadows, as I went to __**his **__boy-friend's house, with my gun loaded, and the safety off._

_No one can stop me now._

_No one can save him now._

_The little nuisance will die. He will pay for what he did. And, he'll pay through blood shed._

_I grinned sadistically as I stopped in front of the boy's window as he did his homework, his door shut and locked, his phone on the bed, far out of reach, and the only other exit blocked off by me._

_How…nice~_

_This is going to be fun~_

_I knocked on the glass window, just to see what he did, and his reaction was better than I ever expected._

_He visibly jumped, and whirled around to see who knocked, and looked cutely confused as he stared at me with wide eyes and a questioning expression, while, in return, I just grinned at him with insanity gleaming in my eyes, and I jumped through the glass, ignoring the mixture of blood and glass on my skin, pulled out my gun, and pulled the trigger, his screams only making me start laughing, obviously insane._

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: …

Angel: …

Deke: …

Blank: …

Masquerade: …

Transformers: …

Nothing-Ness: …

Readers: …

The World: …

Fibfi-Chan: …ahem…sorry about that chapter, everyone…but…yeah, we know it's confusing! Look, our publisher is gonna kill us if he reads this and finds out that no one likes it! He'd have our buts over his fire-place!

Blank: …Uhm…Fibfi?

Fibfi-Chan: He's gonna kill us! OMG this chapter was so not up to expectations!

Blank: …Fibfi?

Fibfi-Chan: IM TO YOUNG TO HAVE MY BUT CUT OFF!

Blank: …

Fibfi-Chan: This can't be happen-

Blank: FIBFI! WE HAVE NO PUBLISHER! NOW SHUT UP AND GET IN LINE TO HUG THE REVIEWERS!

Fibfi-Chan: …y-yes s-sir…

Angel: All the reviewers get hugs~

Reviwers: YAY! –all jump on Blank and hug him-

Deke: …not really what we meant…

Masquerade: Oh well~ Now, review and make us writers happy~!


	14. And The Truth Is Revealed Part Two

Fibfi-Chan: Heya people! I hope that you like this chapter, as it's sorta…weird.

Blank: SORTA? IT'S MEGA WEIRD!

Deke: Well…me and Masquerade wrote this chapter, so of course it's weird!

Masquerade: I'll answer the reviewers!

**MoonToy: **You're shaking? …wow. …well…it was rather shocking, so I fully understand~ -grins- And Happy New Year!

**Keeper-Of-The-Unreal-World: **I know that it's shocking, but it's the only way! And I love PHYSCO!Allen…heheheh…

**LadyBladeXx: **Sorry! I just didn't want to give away spoilers! Cause that'd be bad! BAD! Well, the way to get answered to first is to review first, because we like to answer the reviewers in order~

**ElricLawiet: **Nope, Kanda…died. Go to mangastream, and read D. Gray-Man chapter 202, and go to page 14. You'll see. Urmm…you'll wanna be going after Fibfi-Chan for that one. Besides, I'm gay. And in a nice and happy relationship with Blank~

**Holy Pikachu: **…uhm…hello new reviewer…are you…insane…? Wow…I didn't know that the stuff on people's heads is really fur, not hair…huh. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I hope that you like this chapter~

**Pearl of the Orient Seas: **OMG YOU'RE GONNA HELP US TAKE OVER THE WORLD? AWESOME! Yup, they all know that Allen's crazy~ Well, they are like, _very _alarmed, but when you tell some crazy person that they're crazy and need to get help while they're in complete denial, they…tend to kill you. So, they were just waiting for the right moment to confront him~ Hahahah, yeah, It would be impossible! Nice thought though, 'Allen's Life In The Mental Hospital'…hrmm…I think that I'll make that a story! Aww, don't worry! We'll be back with a sequel…well…if you all want us to…

Fibfi-Chan: DEKE, BLANK, DISCLAIMER! ANGEL, MASQUERADE, COOKIIIEEESSSS!

Deke & Blank: We don't own D. Gray-Man! If we did, it would be over flowing with cupcakes, and Lavi and Kanda would still be chibi's!

Angel: Come on Masquerade, TO DE KITCHEN!

Masquerade: Kay~

Fibfi-Chan: Do you all think that our writings getting better? Tell us!

* * *

_The sound of the gun shot echoed throughout the house, while Alma Karma was frozen on the spot, eyes wide, and blood pouring down his face._

_His pale and lifeless body stood there for a few moments, and then, fell backwards, landing in a heap of blood and flesh on the floor._

_I grinned, loving the thrill of killing, as I went over to the body, and gently kissed the boy's white and cold lips before pulling away, tasting the beautiful thing that is blood in my mouth._

_I walked over to his desk, grabbed a pen, and decided to leave a note, giving everyone a clue to who did it. And then I went back over to the window, and left the way I came._

_After a lot of pounding on Alma's door, his parents rushed in, and froze when they saw his dead body, the blood, and the note I left on the boy's chest._

_After a few seconds pause, his father picked it up with shaking hands, and began to read it._

_**The boy is lying on the floor,**_

_**Unmoving and dead.**_

_**But hey, what is that, by the door?**_

_**It's something that begins with 'A'.**_

_**And, oh, look at that, I see but four more!**_

_**An 'L', 'L', 'E' and 'N'.**_

_**Now, read on for the grand finale, and you'll be shaken to the core!**_

_**Your son won't die in vain, sadness or horror,**_

_**But he will die a whore!**_

_**He was evil, and wicked, your son he was!**_

_**As he stole the one I loved and broke him down, forcing him to beg for more!**_

_**Now, they will be united in Hell, forever and always, two lovers, they will always be.**_

_**But, just so you won't catch me, I won't tell anymore!**_

_**Farwell, goodbye I'll be leaving now, **_

_**But don't worry, we'll be able to see each-other again, oh sure,**_

_**Down in the depths of Hell!**_

_I stood in the street, just across from Kanda's house. Alma's parents must have called them already, as there was obviously panic going on, as Kanda was depressed, guards were franticly searching for any intruders, and everyone else was crying and being plain worried._

_I licked my lips, as they curved up in an insane smile as I slowly took my first step towards the house. _

_Now, my love, Kanda dear. Your next, but not before we have some fun! Let's play tag, and I'm 'it'. Run while you can, as you'll only be living for but a while more!_

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: OMG ALLLMAAAAA! NOOOOOO!

Angel: POOR YUU-CHAN! YOU'RE NEEEXXXTTTT!

Blank: NOOOOO! KAAAANNNDDD- Wait. Why am I yelling? I don't even care, in fact, I'm excited to see him die!

Deke: Wow, Blank. Nice. Real nice.

Masquerade: Now, review and you'll get cookies! Not real ones though! Virtual!

Deke: Why do we have to say 'virtual' after all the goodies we promise?

Fibfi-Chan: Because if we don't, Keeper-Of-The-Unreal-World is gonna tell on us!

Angel: It's not fair!

Blank: Alright, review!


	15. And The Truth Is Revealed Part Three

Fibfi-Chan: Hellloooooo people!

Blank: And we return with a new chapter ooooooof…

Masquerade, Angel, Deke, Blank & Fibfi-Chan: GHOSTLY PHENONEMON!

Deke: Alright, this is chapter 15! It's amazing!

Masquerade: Yes, it is! We were planning to end this thing a loooooong time ago, but this is just so much fun!

Angel: Well, sorry for the late chapter! We got mega lazy, and didn't want to do anything!

Deke: In other words: we got a lazy spell.

Fibfi-Chan: Alright guys, ima answer all the happy and confused reviewers!

**ElricLawliet: **...uhm…I was…just…kidding…? Ha…hah…hah…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

**Pearl of the Orient Seas: **Hahahah! Alright then, after this we'll make the sequel! Hahahahah! This is gonna be fun…

**Holy Pikachu: **Well, I think that we're all lucky that there **isn't **a like button to this chapter, like you said, it would be morbidly abused! Poor button…you would've broken it…

**Keeper-Of-The-Unreal-World: **SHE KNOWS? AHHHHHH!

**LadyBladeXx: **How did your hair dresser 'screw you over big time'? And about how Allen didn't get caught…you're not the only one confused by that, we are too.

**Soulless Ghosty: **OMG YOU'RE BAAAAAAAACK! YOU RETURNED! YAAAAAAAAAY! Well…sorry, but I can't tell ya! You're just gonna have ta keep reading ta find out!

**LadyAliceWalker: **You…were…? …ooppppsssss… Well, sorry about lying to ya, but we can't/couldn't give out that type of information! Ooh! Sure! I'll help you! That sounds like fun! –grins evilly- Really? The note was good? I mean, I just couldn't get it right! I kept having to think of words that rhyme, and it was just hard! And with your spelling, I only found a few mistakes, so all's good!

**MoonToy: **Hahaha! You two are funny, you always make us laugh! Have a fun adventure~

Blank: Now, none of us own D. Gray-Man, but we do own this story and the plot! And, how about you all tell us what you want to happen next? Huh? How about it?

* * *

_I slowly began to walk over to the house, as I looked up at the window Kanda was staring out of. _

_His face was so beautiful and perfect. I love it._

_And soon…it'll be mine. _

_I grinned darkly, as I began thinking of ways to kill him. Oh, yes. This was going to be fun._

_I stopped, just outside of Kanda's window, and began waiting for him to notice me, and it seemed that luck was on my side, as I only had to wait a little over a minute._

_Kanda was sitting at his desk, quietly reading a book and showing no signs of sorrow or regret with having his boyfriend get murdered, and then he looked out his window and froze when he saw me, just a mere silhouette in the darkness._

_He stared at me for a few moments, trying to figure out who I was, and then, recognition kicked in, and he smiled lightly and offered a small wave, which was not returned. _

_And, what happened next was rather shocking for us both. One of the guards spotted me, and on closer inspection they say that I was covered in blood, and, they spotted my bloody weapons, so they did the most logical thing that they could think of; they shot me._

_It was supposed to be a 'one shot kill' type of shot, but, to their surprise and my amusement, I was still standing, and even though I had blood pouring down my chest from my heart, I was still fine, alive, and not feeling any pain at all._

_I looked up at the ones in the house, grinning like a maniac, and then I pulled out my gun, aimed it at the guard that shot me, and pulled the trigger._

_After that, I jumped through Kanda's window, which he opened, guessing I would do that, and then I aimed my gun at him, claiming him as my hostage. _

_Huh…is it just me or do I jump through windows too much? And am I getting shot too much? I mean, really, it's like a really crappy anime where the main character gets shot, cut, and even falls off a cliff, but still lives, in the end._

_Anyway, I put an electric collar around Kanda's neck and put a leash on it, and then I grinned, grabbed the leash handle, and went off down the hallway, keeping my hostage on the leash._

_As we were running, I didn't notice that we were being followed, and that was probably my most fatal mistake; not keeping an eye on my surroundings._

_After a few seconds, Kanda's voice cut through the thick silence; "Hey…Moyashi…I don't mean to be rude or anything, not that I care about that kind of stuff, but…did…did you kill Alma…?"_

"_Of course I did. He was in my way of success. He almost ruined my mission."_

"_Your…mission…?"_

"_Yes. You see, my mission is __**obtaining and keeping YOU.**__"_

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: Alright, now, all who review get cake!

Deke: And, all who review and tell us what you want to happen next, get HUGS!

Blank, Angel, Deke, Fibfi-Chan & Masquerade: See you all next chapter!


	16. Running, Running, And Stop!

Masquerade: Hey people!

Deke: Guess what!

Angel: We're taking story requests now, so if there's anything you guys wanna read, tell us and we'll write it!

Fibfi-Chan: Review Answering time~

**ElricLawliet: **Hahahah! That's a grand idea! I think we just might steal that one…or not. I mean, it won't really go with the story…hrmm…well. We'll see what we can do~

**Keeper-Of-The-Unreal-World: **YES! Really, an electric collar! We just had to! We couldn't resist! And…Kanda was really creeped out, but he was sorta expecting this ta happen. HAH! And, about all your questions…well…let's just say that your answers will reveal themselves soon…

**MoonToy: **O.M.G.I.C.B.W.H.A.I.S.L. …WTF IS THAT?_!_

**Holy Pikachu: **…badly injured. Yeahhh… right. So badly injured that it would be broken, haha! …uhm…wow. You sure do like a lot of things in stories... Well…I think that this chapter has more detail than the others…at least I hope it does…

**LadyBladeXx: **ONE INCH? WTF! See, that's why I only let my mom cut my hair! She doesn't mess it all up! But, hey, look on the bright side! You can make that hairstyle look good! Ya just have ta try! Like, put barrettes in it, maybe ribbons if it's long enough! And yes, we're confused. Why? Because our heads are sorta…messed up. Haha…we can never really think straight… hence, why we are cunfuzzled.

**Pearl of the Orient Seas: **Okay! About a week after we finish this, there will be a sequel! Awesome! Haha, it really showed all the way back then? Even awesomer! …wait…awesomer isn't a word… Oh well! Well, if it's one-sided Yullen or not is something that you'll just have ta see! Same thing with everything else! And, pay close attention this chappy! For, more will be unfolding! It's not unfolded yet though…

Blank: Alright, DISCLAIMER!

Angel: We don't own D. Gray-Man, if we did the opening theme would be Somebody Told Me by The Killers!

Deke: We don't own that either!

Masquerade: Alright, review and you'll get hugs and potatoes!

* * *

"…_obtaining…and keeping…me…wow, Moyashi. Seems like your horrifying obsession with me, just reached a whole new level. _"

"_Well, it's been like this for a while now, so it didn't __**just**__ reach a whole new level. It __**just**__ did at midnight on the last night of last month."_

"_You DO realize that today is September first…right?"_

"_Shut it."_

_We ran down the hallway, the lamps hanging down from the ceiling were swinging back and forth, and their constantly moving lights, bounced off the walls, and then came back, bounced again, and came back._

_The lights flashed over us as they swung to the left wall, stayed for a second, and then swung over to the right, and whenever it hit the walls, it made their tan paint seemingly glow, and then the lights flashed again and they were at the left wall._

_I was still holding Kanda's leash in my hand as we ran down the hallways, hearing panicked shouts and footsteps not too far back, as the guards were getting closer, trying to get to Kanda._

_The person following us was running silently, keeping an eye on us as he began to catch up, his short hair getting in his eyes, and his cloak quietly flapping around him._

_The lights flashed again, as Kanda and I ran._

_**Give up, Allen.**_

_No. I will never give up._

_**You'll never get the boy for yourself.**_

_That's why I'm stealing him, so I can at least try._

_**He's not yours, and he never will be.**_

_Shut up! He WILL be mine, he WILL!_

_**It'll be better for everyone if you just stop.**_

_I don't care about what's better for everyone else, I only care about myself!_

_**You're not fooling anyone, dear.**_

_SHUT. UP._

_**What is this? This is what I get for caring. Not very nice, you know.**_

_I. DON'T. CARE._

_**Stop lying to yourself, dear.**_

_I'm NOT!_

_**If you don't stop soon, it'll be too late, and this friend will be leaving too.**_

_SHUT THE HELL UP!_

_**He'll be leaving you, just like all the others. Just like-**_

_SHUT UP! HE WONT BE LEAVING ME, AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME!_

_**-Mana.**_

_We continued to run down the hallways, still not realizing that there was someone following us, and then, we came to a dead end._

_Of course, I just kept running as the lights flashed over us again, and then, still dragging Kanda with me, I jumped through the wall._

_I was still holding the leash when we hit the ground, and the guard's immediately came out, and our little followed us, intent on killing me._

_And, in a matter of minutes, we lost the guards that were chasing us, and we ended up in the middle of a forest, our follower entering the forest a few moments after we did, and we were all shocked by what happened next._

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: Alright, you all like it?

Blank: Don't forget that we're taking story requests!

Deke: Review and ya get hugs and potatoes!

Transformers: -spying from the bushes- …

Masquerade & Angel: Review and tell us what you want to happen next!


	17. Go Away Random Pokemon Addicts!

Fibfi-Chan: Hello people of the world that we have no idea what-so-ever where they are!

Blank: …I do…

Masquerade: …

Angel: …

Fibfi-Chan: …

Deke: …uh…ignore him. He just got out of a mental institution, so…he's a bit…high on medicine.

Blank: CANDIIIEEEEE!

Deke: …see?

Fibfi-Chan: Alright, review-answering time!

**TheChemistOfAmestris**: Haha, really? Well, at least we're not the only ones! We just know the main plots of our stories, then they take on lives of their own! Aww…well…at least it'll grow back, right?

**ElricLawliet**: Aww, yes, we know that you love us! And we are happy for that! Yay! …just…don't kill us for the cliffhanger…

**MoonToy**: Wow…long name. Huh. Sounds like something that's we make up! Ha! Aww, yay! At least someone's getting what's happening! Yay! Oh, and what's a strawberry wafer?

**Keeper-Of-The-Unreal-World**: Ha, if you do read/watch DGM it won't really make a difference. Just that I can have someone to cry to about the newest chappies and that you'd understand the characters better! Ooh, break into a haunted one? YAY! We're in! Oh, and about your other questions, I'm not allowed to tell! I don't give away spoilers! Hahaha!

**HolyPikachu**: Yeah…sorry! We're still pretty new at this 'adding in details' thing, but at least we're getting better! Oh, yay! Someone else who wants the sequel! Yay! Yes, so do we! But, they we weird…and gross…

**Pearl of the Orient Seas**: Wow…a lot of people hate cliffhangers, huh? Oh well…nothing we can do about it now…Oh, and with this chapter, we tried making it longer! Yay! That's why it took us so long. So…sorry!

Masquerade & Angel: -in the kitchen making snacks-

Deke & Blank: We don't own DGM! If we did, why would we be writing fanfiction about it?

* * *

_There was a bright light, that overcame all of our sight, and then, with a little 'pop' it was gone…_

_Strange…_

_But, then, what came out of the smoke it made was even stranger._

_We all stood there, staring, shocked at what we were looking at._

_It…was an orb. A little blue glowing orb._

_And, it was just floating there. As if it had no intention to move away from that spot._

_Even stranger…_

_I looked at Kanda, Kanda looked at our follower, and our follower looked at me._

"…_wait…follower? …we…have a follower…?"_

"…_It…appears so…"_

_Stare, stare, starie stare stare._

_Our follower just smirked and took down his hood, and then, he grinned at me as he aimed a gun at my head._

"_Sorry, Allen, but, I can't let you kill my little bro, soooo, I'm gonna have'ta kill you!"_

"_Okay, WHAT THE HELL! IS THERE SOME NEW SPORT CALLED 'LET'S SHOOT THE MOYASHI' THAT I NEVER HEARD ABOUT? WHAT THE HELL! HOW COME EVERYONE IS TRYING TO SHOOT ME?__**!**__"_

_"…"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Kanda blinked._

_I glared._

_And, our follower, now known as the soccer playing maniac named Daysia who also has a brother complex, just started laughing._

_**Laughing.**_

_**At **__**ME**__**.**_

_Oh, he is going DOWN._

"_WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT MEEEEEE! MEANIE JERK FACE NO GOOD PIECE OF CRAP POO POO CATCHOO KITTY KILLER!"_

_But, of course, as fate has it, Daysia started laughing even __**harder**__._

_Even the little blue orb seemed as if it was laughing._

_Now, that's not very nice, is it?_

"_YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LAUGH AT PEOPLE! THAT'S RUDE!"_

_And, when he didn't stop, I was about to punch him, when the little blue orb got a crack in it, and then the blueness all disappeared, as the blue 'shell' hit the ground with a 'smack'._

_There was just a shadow where it was, and that was all we could see!_

_"Who's that pokemon!" Some random kids behind the trees yelled._

_The shaddow over it dissapeared, and it's shape was shown!_

_But…there was a little white…THING where it was._

_And, just to make things stranger, it looked like a tiny unicorn! _

_"Its Balakaka Noir Sir Shiny-Kins!" Yet again, they yelled._

_"Go away Pokemon addicts! No one cares!"_

_And now they're gone. Yay._

_So, here's what we understand about the 'Pokemon' so far; _

_It's a flying unicorn-like-thing!_

_It was shiny and white!_

_I wanted to pet it! _

_It looked super cute!_

_It could fly!_

_It's eye's looked like they wanted to eat me…_

_It was glaring at us…_

…_I don't think it likes us..._

_Okay, now let's stop having a little review of what we found out about it so far, and let's get back to what happening now!_

"_Christopher Columbus thought that the world was shaped like a pear and only a third of its actual size!"_

_Awkward silence…_

"_Uh…Allen…how come you just stated some totally random fact that barley anyone knows?"_

"…_I do not know, Daysia. I do not know…"_

* * *

Fibfi-Chan, Angel, Masquerade, Deke & Blank: Review and you get pumpkin pie!

Fibfi-Chan: Oh, and we're thinking about making a crossover between Harry Potter and Full metal Alchemist. Opinions, anyone?


	18. The Bitter Sweet Fairy Tail Ending

Fibfi-Chan: Heeey peeps!

Deke: We're baaack!

Blank: And, with a friend that will randomly be popping up in our author notes! Or are these qualified as commentary's…?

Masquerade: Anyway, meet, IZAYA!

Izaya: Greetings, all! –bows awesomely-

Angel: Izaya is Deke's friend from church!

Fibfi-Chan: Reviewer time!

**ElricLawliet: **I know! I'm glad that people are actually seeing that, now! This IS nothing but pure crack! Especially this chapter! …Molecule by…molecule…? …THAT SOUNDS FUN! Sorry for the late update, though!

**TheChemistOfAmestris: **Oh, yeah, we DID notice that you changed your name! We like it! It's cool! Yeah, at least it will. YES! He really DID think it was pear shaped! Awesome, huh?

**MoonToy: **I KNOW RIGHT! Mini Unicorns are AWESOME! Did you know, that rhinos are just really really REALLY fat unicorns? 'Cause they are. Oh my God We tried those, like, RIGHT after you told us about it! They, were like, SOOOO good!

**Keeper-Of-The-Unreal-World: **Oh my God LETS GOOOOOO! It'll be fuuun! LE-GASP! That's not very nice! Not nice at all! Yeah, the Unicorn/Pokemon is VERY important to this story! Yup! A Fullmetal Alchemist crossover with Harry Potter fic! It's gonna be AWESOME when it's done!

**Pearl of the Orient Seas: **I know, right? It DOES! Yes, we DO love seeing our readers tortured because we get the brilliant idea to write a cliff hanger! I mean, it's really fun to write those things!

**Holy Pikachu: **Aww, thank you! We've been working hard on the details…but…we're still not that good at them… -sob- Really? Creative? I don't really think so, I mean, I just got the idea for them 'cause I have two humping bunnies! I approve of their relationship, but I do NOT approve of how much they hump… 'Kay, you can have the Unicorn! …I don't think you'll really want it after this chapter, though… Unicow…? OH MY GOD, I WANT A COW WITH A UNIBROW! …that would be awesome…

**Tsarina Torment cant login: **Hah, don't worry, everyone's getting confused! And, about the pokemmon stuff, I just got bored and put it in. I mean, I needed people to know what it was! Didn't I? Ahh, don't worry, you're not flaming! And we have a perfectly good excuse for the short chapters! …we're lazy. But, don't worry, this one isn't short! In-fact, it's super de duper long! Yay! Oh, and congrates on being our 100th reviewer! This chapter is now dedicated to you!

Masquerade: Angel, let's go make apples wrapped in bacon for the reviewers!

Angel: 'Kay!

Fibfi-Chan: Izaya, Deke, Blank, DISCLAIMER!

Izaya, Deke & Blank: None of us own D. Gray-Man, for if we did, it would be filled with Unicorns!

Fibfi-Chan: OH MY GOD, UNICORNS YAY! –spaz attack-

Masquerade: On with the story!

Izaya: Oh, and everyone, this is the last chapter of Ghostly Phenonemon!

Blank & Deke: Unless you want a sequel!

Transformers: Now, on with the story!

_

* * *

_

Silence filled the area, as we all just stood there.

_Kanda staring at the ground, nervously shuffling his feet._

_Daysia leaning against a tree, plotting of ways to kill Allen._

_Balakaka Noir Sir Shiny-Kins glaring murderously at said person whom name begins with 'A'._

_Said 'A' boy cowering in fear and whimpering pathetically._

_It was like that for a few more minutes, during which, no-one could bring them-selves to break it, for it would make everything all the more awkward._

_But, then, much to the surprise and shock of everyone, and embarrassment to Allen, for he let out a girlish scream of shock, a black phone on the ground started loudly blaring 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga._

"_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oooh-Oh-Oh-Oooh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh, Caught in a bad romance! Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oooh-Oh-Oh-Oooh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh, Caught in a bad romance!"_

_Everyone stared._

_Allen blanched._

_Balakaka Noir Sir Shiny-Kins began dancing along to it._

_Daysia fell over from laughter, and had tears coming down his face. Also from the laughter._

_Kanda blankly stared at the phone._

_Balakaka continued to dance._

_Allen picked up the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_**Yes, Is there an, 'Allen Walker' there?**__"_

"_That would be me. What the hell do you want?"_

"_Ooooh, Allen! Who's on the phone!"_

"_Neiiiiighhhh! GRAWR!" Translation; "Yeah, and why'd you stop the music?__**! **__DAMN YOU ALLEN! I LOVE THAT SONG!"_

"…_I liked the music…"_

_I'm just gonna let you guess who said what._

"_**Whoa, FIESTY. Now, I would like to ask you a question.**__"_

"_Okay, shoot."_

"…_**shoot, WHAT, exactly?**__"_

"_No, I don't mean to REALLY shoot something. It's just another way of saying to ask a question, or something."_

"…_**okay…**__"_

"_Yup."_

"_**Did you kill Alma Karma?**__"_

"_Yup. It was time that annoying little pest died. Best for everyone!"_

"…_**and you're just openly admitting it…?**__"_

"_Yup!"_

"_**Not knowing WHO heard you admit it, and if they now had a reason to arrest you?**__"_

"_Yup!"_

"…_**do you even CARE?**__"_

"_Nope!"_

"…_**okay... So, where's your location?**__"_

"_You mean, right now?"_

"_**Yes.**__"_

"_At this moment, and not any others?"_

"_**Yes.**__"_

"_Like, where in the world I am?"_

"_**YES.**__"_

"_Okay, I'll tell you!"_

"_**Alright.**__"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_**well, tell me already!**__"_

"_Tell you…what, exactly?"_

"_**WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE!**__"_

"_Oh."_

"…"

"_Well, right now, I'm in the woods. And it's dark. And there's a unicorn/pokemon/THING glaring at me, as if it wants to eat me. And Daysia is laughing at me, -DAYSIA, SHUT THE __**HELL**__ UP, IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!- And Kanda is reading a book."_

"…_**Uh…unicorn…pokemon…thing…? Kid…are you DRUNK? Or, high? And who are Daysia and Kanda?**__"_

"_Nope, I'm not drunk, OR high~! If I WAS high, I would've died from the air pressure! …or getting hit by an air plane. Or falling. Any of them are possible, I think. And Daysia and Kanda are my friends! …although…I don't think that friends are always aiming guns at each-others heads…"_

"…_**what?**__"_

"_Well, sorry mister but I gotta go shoot them now, and then I've gotta get eaten by Balakaka Noir Sir Shiny-Kins, but not before we all dance to Lady Gaga! Byyye!"_

"_**WAIT-**__"_

_Allen hung up the phone, and began playing Lady Gaga, Poker Face._

"_(Mum mum mum mum) I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please (Hey!) Fold 'em let 'em hit me, raise it baby stay with me (I love it)Love game intuition, play the cards with spades to start, and after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart."_

_Daysia sung the lryics as he danced._

_Allen also sung while he danced with Daysia._

_Balakaka Noir Sir Shiny-Kins was the lead dancer._

_Kanda just watched the synchronized dancing in amusement._

_They all spun around; Allen on his left foot, Daysia on his right, and Balakaka Noir Sir Shiny-Kins on both of his back legs. Yes. The Unicorn/Pokemon/THING was standing on its back legs. It's a must see sight._

_They all dipped back, and then shot back up, now with blue eye shadow, black eye-liner, and dark blue mascara. Not to mention, that their nails were painted bark blue with black tips, they were all in short black dresses, (even Blakaka Noir Sir Shiny-Kins) and they were all wearing dark blue high heels._

_They were all also wearing black wigs, with blue highlights, that reached the waist. Did I mention that they had dark blue lipstick on? 'Cause they did._

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got"_

_During this part, Allen hooked one of his legs around Daysia's waist, while dipping the rest of his body back._

_Daysia had a hand on the back of Allen's neck, with their faces only inches apart and their body's pressed together, while his other hand trailed down Allen's body seductively._

_Balakaka Noir Sir Shiny-Kins did some back hand springs, stood back up, did a twirl, and then began singing the next lyics._

"_Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody) Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (she's got to love nobody)"_

_Daysia pulled away from Allen, and in one sudden and fluent movement, twirled Allen away, and they both joined in with the song._

"_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)"_

_Balakaka Noir Sir Shiny-Kins stepped in front of the other two, so it was the main dancer, and twirled, did a dramatic fall backwards, but before it could hit the ground, Allen and Daysia caught it, stood it up strait again, and they continued singing._

"_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be, A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it) Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got"_

_The three continued dancing, until the song abruptly cut off. And then, a NEW song came on in its place! But, they didn't really know how to react or dance to this one…_

"_Here's the day you hoped would never come, don't feed me violins, just run with me through rows of speeding cars. The paper cuts, the cheating lovers, the coffees never strong enough, I know you think it's more than just bad luck. There there baby, it's just text book stuff, it's in the ABC of growing up. Now now darling, oh don't lose your head, 'cause none of us were angels, and you know I love you yeah. Sleeping pills know sleeping dogs lie, never far enough away, glistening in the cold sweat of guilt. I've watched you slowly, winding down for years, now's a bad a time as any."_

"…" _Allen's eyes widened, shocked, and he froze._

"…" _Kanda hummed along._

"…" _Daysia twitched._

_Balakaka Noir Sir Shiny-Kins stood there dumb-founded. "…neigh…?" Translation; …what happened to Lady Gaga…?_

_Daysia growled angrily, pulled out his gun, cocked it, and pointed it at the phone. "STUPID PHONE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO LADY GAGA!" _

_BANG! CLINCK! SQUEE! THUD! …silence…_

_Everyone stood there, shocked, as the insta-replay went on in their heads._

_**Daysia glared at the evil, song changing phone, as he pulled the trigger, and shot the phone.**_

_**The gun let out a loud BANG as the bullet zoomed towards the phone, only to ricochet off of it with a CLINK, and then it flew to its unsuspecting target, and went through their head, with a SQUEE sound, and the person hit the ground with a THUD.**_

_The insta-replay ended, and there was nothing but dead silence, as they stared at the scene before them._

…_Balakaka Noir Sir Shiny-Kins was lying on the ground dead, still in its make-up, dress, and high-heels._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO DAYSIA!"_

"…_you…killed Blakaka Noir Sir Shiny-Kins…"_

"…_well…shit."_

_As they all stood there in shocked silence, there was a bright flash of light, followed by a roar of thunder, and…was that…chanting…?_

_They all averted their eyes from the unicorn/pokemon/THING, and looked to where the chanting was coming from, and saw the fifteen pokemon addicts from earlier, all walking over, staring blankly in front of them, while chanting._

"_Must destroy the pokemon haters, for they killed the rarest pokemon in the universe. Must destroy the pokemon haters, for they destroyed the rarest pokemon in the universe. Must destroy the pokemon haters, for the destroyed the rarest pokemon in the universe."_

_Kanda, Daysia, and Allen, all stood there, shocked, as they were surrounded by the fifteen, who were still chanting, until a taller one jumped down from the trees, landing smack on-top of Daysia's head._

"_Well well well. What do we have here? Aren't you three a bit, oh, I don't know, YOUNG, to be killing the rarest pokemon in the universe?"_

"…_uh…I don't think so… But, I do know that you just about killed my friend, there." Allen said as he pointed down to Daysia, hoping that the weird kid would get off his head._

"_Hum, it seems that you are correct! But, I shall not be the one killing tonight! For, one of you two will have to kill your little princess, over there!" The weird kid gestured over to Kanda, who glared at him heatedly and began yelling some colorful words at him. "…even though, you two seem more…girly then him, I mean, you know, with the dresses, and the lip-stick…high-heels…wigs… Were you two singing along to Lady Gaga, Poker Face, by any chance?"_

_At this, Daysia jumped up, ignoring the fact that he nearly broke weird kid's neck, and began squealing as he said "Like, OH MI GEE! You, like, listen to Lady Gaga too?"_

_Weird Kid ALSO ignored his near death experience, and jumped up, grinning as he began squealing too. "Like, DUH! Who in their right or wrong mind WOULDN'T?"_

_Allen and the fifteen or so pokemon addicts began squealing too, until Kanda raised his hand in the air, and quietly mumbled "…I wouldn't…"_

_At those two words, everything went dead silent, and all eyes were on him, as right now, he was the only one __**NOT**__ in a dress, wig, high-heels and make-up. _

"…_Allen, I think we just found a reason to kill my little brother."_

"_I think we did Daysia, I think we did…"_

_In unison, they both pulled out their guns, cocked them, and shot Kanda in the head, watching with sick amusement as his body fell to the ground with a thud._

_Silence…_

"_Hey, Allen…wanna shoot me?"_

"_Sure!"_

_Minutes later…_

_Daysia was dressed up in Kanda's clothes, wearing his wig back in a ponytail that full matched Kanda's, and, well, he looked JUST like Kanda…just a bit taller…_

_Allen was wearing his bowlers hat and trench coat, as all the pokemon addicts watched from behind the trees, with a video camera, recording the scene, fully interested._

_Daysia and Allen both had their guns out, and were aiming at each-others heads, and both were grinning, and were ready to do this._

"_Allen, I guess…that I'll see you later, and don't worry, I'll be back!"_

"_Daysia…I'm not worried that you __**won't**__ be back, I'm worried that you WILL!"_

"_Haha! Nice one, BeanSprout! Well, I'll see you later then!"_

"_Yeah, see you later!"_

_And, with that, a loud bang rung through the night, noting that the mindless killing has come to an end, and that the massacre has just begun!_

_And, it also signified the begging of the end of the pokemon addicts!_

_About an hour later, it was all over._

_The only reason that it ended was very simple; there was no one else to kill._

_The sole survivor and the cause of all of it slowly walked over to Weird Kid's video camera, picked it up, and crushed it in his hand, destroying the evidence of who did it. And, just to make sure that no witnesses got away, the man in the bowlers hat and trench coat poured gasoline all around the evidence, took a long drag from his cigarette, then, he tossed the lit cigarette in front of him, and the forest went ablaze as he stood there, letting it engulf him, not feeling any pain, not feeling the burn not feeling anything. And, he wasn't caring about it. Not caring that he just killed nineteen innocent people, who did nothing to deserve their fate._

_Not caring that he killed a boy before them, not caring that he killed all those people just to fill his own selfish desire, not caring that he ended twenty lives tonight._

_He just didn't care._

The screen in Allen's mind went black, as did everything else.

There was nothing Allen could do to express this. Nothing.

Nothing to express how upset he was for killing all those people, and one unicorn/pokemon/THING.

Nothing to express how much he despised himself.

Nothing to express his anger, for becoming lost in his mind and seeing this.

Nothing to express his fear for doing this.

Nothing to express…anything.

Kanda walked up beside Allen, and stared down at him.

"Now, do you understand, Allen? Do you?" Kanda reached out, and placed his hand on top of Allen's head, almost, as if, he was…pitying, the younger.

Almost.

Allen looked up, confusion clear in his eyes. "Understand, what?"

Kanda let out a small sigh, and averted his eyes, only to have them lock with Allen's a few seconds later. "Do you understand, that, this isn't real?"

"Of course this isn't real, we're in my mind. You touching me isn't real."

Kanda knelt down in-front of Allen, their eyes staying locked. "Allen…I know that. But, I also know that you've been living a lie."

Silver eyes widened as the white haired boy lost his voice, and began feeling as if he was drowning. Suffocating. No matter how much he tried to breath, he couldn't. It was impossible.

He couldn't open up his mouth to scream, no matter how much he wanted to.

He couldn't start crying, for his body felt devoid of any liquid.

He couldn't move, as his body felt like it was dissolving.

"Allen…none of this is real. The people you know here, they don't exist. This town, your life, they aren't real."

"No, no, _no, __**NO**_!" Allen's voice came back, and he could finally move, he realized, as he grabbed his head, feeling as if it was ripping itself in two.

"None of this even existed. You're not really here. This is all in your mind!"

"_**NO, NO, NO, NO, NO**_!" Allen began curling into a ball, feeling incredible pain shoot through his body at the action, but he didn't care. He just…needed to feel safe.

"This is just your way of handling things! You're not the only one! It happens to lots of people, who, like you, have experienced great trauma in their lives!"

"**NO**! STOP LYING!"

"I'm not lying, Allen. You are. You're lying to yourself! This isn't your real life! In your REAL life, your parents got divorced, and your Dad became abusive! He beat you on a daily basis! The only reason he stopped is because you were put in the mental asylum!"

Allen gripped his head tighter, as memories swarmed through his head.

Memories that weren't his, but, yet…they felt about right.

"NO! PLEASE, STOP IT! STOP! IT HURTS!"

Kanda continued on, not about to stop.

"You only had one friend, and that was Lou Fa! She had a huge crush on you, but you never noticed! Why? Because you were in love with Lenalee Lee; the most popular girl in school! Almost every boy in school loved her, because she was kind, pretty, and not a slut, like the other girls!"

Memories of a girl with violet hair, and violet eyes, passed in front of his eyes. Her amazing smile, her voice, her laugh, everything!

"It hurts! Please, please, PLEASE stop it!"

"When you were five years old, there was a house fire! Your left arm was permanently damaged because of it, and your arm was turned black!"

Screams of pain echoed through-out the darkness, as Allen remembered.

He felt as if acid was poured onto his body, and now it was taking effect, slowly dissolving him.

"Ten years old! You found a little golden kitten on the streets, and took him in! You named him 'Timcanpy'! He was your best friend! Don't you remember? You do! I know you do!"

Allen had tears streaming down his face from the pain.

It hurt. It really did.

The memories, were coming in so fast, it made thinking and impossible task.

All he could do was scream.

Scream until the pain stopped, or his throat started bleeding.

Either one would work, really.

"Don't reject the pain, if you do, you won't be able to get back to the real world! Embrace it! Embrace it, and forget all about this life, this world, all about everything you've seen here! Forget everything!"

Kanda pressed a kiss to Allen's cheek, as everything around them became dotted with white.

"I love you, Allen. Even if this wasn't real, even if I don't really exist, I love you."

Everything began blurring together, as whiteness overcame everything, but, before everything went white, before everything disappeared, Allen saw Kanda smiling at him, sadly, and, as everything finally went white, Allen realized one thing; He loved me.

The, Kanda Yu, was in love with me.

And, the thing is; I loved him back.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Izaya: …wooow…long chapter!

Deke: I'll say!

Blank: …sniff sniff…

Masquerade: Blank…are you…crying…?

Blank: …no…sniff sniff…

Fibfi-Chan: Le-Gasp! You are!

Angel: -sitting on the floor, also crying-

Deke: Double, Le-Gasp!

Transformers: They have a right to cry! I mean, this is just sooo sad! –falls to the ground crying-

Nothing-Ness: Aw, come one guys! Don't cry! This was a good story!

Blank, Angel & Transformers: WAS! –start crying even harder-

Fibfi-Chan: Well, this was fun while it lasted!

Masquerade: But, we decided to end it, and not kill you guys with the wait any longer!

Deke: Thank you for helping us accomplish our goals, for we have done ALMOST all of them!

Blank: Now, all we need to do is get 20 complete stories posted on here!

Angel: Thank you for all of the kindness and support!

Nothing-Ness: But, we must get going now!

Transformers: So, see you in our next story!

Izaya: We love you all!

Fibfi-Chan, Deke, Blank, Angel, Masquerade, Transformers, Nothing-Ness & Izaya: Byyye!


	19. AUTHORS NOTE

Fibfi-Chan: Hey everyone, I'm back! Let me just say that me and everyone else on the team are overwhelmed by the response we've gotten for this story! I personally think that this story is horribly written, has a crappy plot and has no real point -other than to work on our writing skills- and I am now questioning _how _you could even like it AT ALL. But, let me get to the real reason for this authors note, ne? Okay, so there's a poll on our profile, it's about whether or not you want this story to have a sequel. I know that a few of you do, and a few of you don't, but I'm more than welcome to the idea of writing it. So, please vote on the poll so that we know, okay? Thank you for reading this story and staying with it until the end!

~Fibfi-Chan~


	20. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE

Deke: Hey, it's me, the lovable and awesome Deke! I have an anouncment for you all: We're going to write a sequel for Ghostly Phenonemon! Yay! It's going to be really cool, and out next month, at the earliest! But, in the mean time, we are debating whether to revise Ghostly Phenonemon or not. We will make a new poll for that, so vote on it, okay? Cool.

-Deke-


	21. The sequel is now up!

Hey, the sequel is now up! It's called **Spiritual Awakening**, and can be found on our profile page. Hope that you enjoy it.


End file.
